The Good Neighbor
by hslacer
Summary: Gibbs has been basically alone since the death of his wife. His neighbor Sarah had been alone even though her husband was still alive and in her house. Gibbs has always been there for her, helping her with home repair and still being there for her when she needed anything. It would have continued that way forever until the team gets involved. What will happen is anybody's guess.
1. Chapter 1

The Good Neighbor

AN: I hope this idea is well received. I always wondered if Gibbs would step in and help a neighbor if they needed help. Please let me know if you like this. Please review. Oh and no I have not stopped on Kindred Spirits. This idea has been on the back burner for a while. Summer is almost here and I am babysitting my new granddaughter so I am taking on a huge undertaking more than one story but at a time.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything especially the wonderful characters from NCIS. If I did we would not be left to ponder Gibbs' fate.

Chapter 1

It was Saturday afternoon. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was mowing his lawn and trying to do a little yard work. He had decided he had to do something about the yard his late wife Shannon had taken such pride in. It had really gone to ruin since her death and with him working all the time he had not had much time to put the effort into it he knew it deserved.

Several members of his NCIS team had been recruited to come and help. Abby was first to arrive. She had brought the groceries for the barbeque the team had planned for after the yard work. "Afternoon Gibbs. I got everything on the list," she replied hugging him. "Where is everybody else?"

"Don't know Abbs." He smirked. "They better hurry up. There is a lot to be done."

Abby took the food into the house putting the meat and vegetables in the refrigerator along with several bottles of beer. She then headed back outside only to hear Gibbs had started the lawn mower again. She smiled to herself and stepped back inside to call McGee and Tony.

Just as she dialed Tim's number two cars pulled up into the driveway. "Well there they are" she said to herself. Tony, Tim and Ziva got out of the cars and walked up to Gibbs who again grumbled as he turned off the mower again.

"Afternoon Boss." Tony replied. He was dressed in his oldest pair of jeans and an old OSU t-shirt.

"Bout time DiNozzo. Thought you were going to leave me hanging." Gibbs grumbled.

"Come on boss. We are only five minutes late." Tony whined.

"Well five minutes is late. Now grab a rake and get busy. McGee, you and Ziver get over to that flowerbed. I want to see nothing but dirt. No weeds, no grass, I want it ready to be planted." He ordered pulling the rope on the lawn mower again.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs. What do you want me to do?" Abby cried as she ran up to Gibbs.

Gibbs pointed toward the large flower posts on the front porch. "Those need cleaning out." He signed. Abby answered back in sign. "On it Boss."

NCIS

The group worked nonstop most of the afternoon despite a few beer breaks and much to Gibbs dismay a water fight. They had accomplished a lot in one afternoon. The sun was beginning to set when Gibbs decided it was time stop and start the barbeque.

Ducky had just joined the group having had to spend the afternoon at the nursing home with his mother. Gibbs had started the charcoal and the team was sitting on the backyard deck talking and enjoying the late spring evening.

Tony had just started instructing the group about the newest James Bond movie when they heard a loud scream followed by a crash coming from the house next door. "What was that?" Abby gasped.

"What is she trying to do now?" Gibbs muttered as he raced into the house immediately followed by Ducky and the entire team. Gibbs proceeded through his living room and out the front door.

Once outside he rushed across the yard and up to the door of the neighbor's house. Gibbs looked over at the driveway nodding that there was only one car there."As usual that SOB is gone, "he muttered. When he reached the front door he knocked loudly. "Sarah, Sarah" he called. "Are you ok?" He tried the door but it was locked.

"Want me to check around back Boss? " Tony asked.

"No DiNozzo. She keeps the place locked up tight when she is home alone. Which is most of the time." He then moved to the flowerpot on the porch and upon finding the spare key he quickly opened the door.

DiNozzo smiled at Ziva. "See they always hide a key." Both Ziva and Gibbs just glared at him.

Gibbs continued inside the house. "Sarah" he called. "Sarah, its Gibbs where are you?"

Just then they heard a faint voice coming from the kitchen. "Gibbs, I'm in the laundry room."

Gibbs just walked through the house and it was fairly obvious to the group that he had been there before. When the group entered the kitchen they saw the body of a woman lying on the floor next to an overturned ladder. Gibbs and Ducky rushed toward Sarah. She was just beginning to sit up. She had a large bruise forming on her head. "Don't try to get up my dear." Ducky instructed. "Did you lose consciousness?" Ducky then turned to Ziva. "Ziva would you kindly go to my car and get my bag?" He handed her his keys.

"I don't think so," she told them looking around at the group. "I feel so stupid. I hope I did not spoil your party. I just needed -"

Gibbs put his fingers on her lips and then finished her sentence. "You tried to change the light bulb in the laundry room again. Where's Myron?" She nodded. "I told you never to try this again. I told you to call me. I'll do it." Sarah just looked down at the floor ashamed. Gibbs took her hand. "Where's Myron?"

"I think he is at work. He said something about a ball game then he was headed to work." Ziva came in carrying Ducky's bag.

Gibbs just frowned at Sarah. "He's never around," he grumbled as Ducky shined a light in Sarah's eyes.

After a short exam Ducky motioned to Gibbs to help her up. "Well, my dear, I think you have a slight concussion. I don't think it is severe but I don't think you should be alone."

Gibbs put his arm around her waist and helped her up to stand. "You're coming over to the house," he said matter of factly. "We're getting ready to fix barbeque. Who knows when Mr. Wonderful will be back?"

"Now Gibbs, don't go there. I'll call Janice if I need something. "

"Just being honest," he grumbled. "No. Janice can't get here fast enough. You are going over to my place and that is that. No arguments."

Sarah just stared down at the floor and mumbled "Ok, Gibbs." Gibbs took her arm and led her out of the laundry room.

"DiNozzo, McGee change that light bulb and be careful. That ladder isn't stable." He ordered as they headed toward the front door.

NCIS

The group went back over to Gibbs' house. Ducky and Gibbs helped Sarah sit down on the chaise lounge. Gibbs went back inside and got her a large iced tea. He leaned in and handed it to her. "Here Sarah, just how you like it."

She smiled up at him. Ducky handed her a couple of Tylenols. "This will help you with the headache. " He smiled gently. Sarah nodded a thank you.

Gibbs started the steaks. Abby sat down next to Sarah. "Hi, I'm Abby. How long have you been Gibbs' neighbor?"

"About 25 years. I guess. We moved in here when Kelly was 5 and my daughter Janice was almost 8." Sarah told her.

"So you knew Shannon and Kelly."

"Yep," Gibbs added. "Janice and Kelly were friends."

"I still miss them." Sarah replied quietly. Just then Sarah's cell phone rang. She quickly answered it. "Hello, ok Myron you're working all night then. Ok, thanks for calling." She hung up and just stared down at the ground.

Ziva walked up to Tony and whispered. "She is very sad, yes." He nodded taking a sip of his beer. "From the looks of her she has no self esteem."

Gibbs walked up behind Ziva and Tony. "She had an SOB for a husband. He treats her like shit. Can't hold a job for more than six months. " He whispered. "Can't stand the man. He thinks he knows everything about everything. And he keeps nothing to himself." Tony started to say something but Gibbs just stared. "Not like you DiNozzo. You have brains and know how to use them. He is just a prick."

Abby just wrapped Sarah in a hug. "You have friends now," she smiled.

Ducky walked up to Gibbs and put his hand on the man's shoulder. "We need to talk Jethro." Gibbs nodded and they stepped into the kitchen.

"What do you need, Duck?"

"How well do you know this woman Jethro?"

Gibbs looked at her puzzled. "Close to twenty-five years. Why?"

"Well, has her husband ever abused her?"

"All the time but I have never seen any signs of physical abuse. Emotional, Economical and just plain neglect but nothing physical. Why? Did you notice something?"

"I did actually. I saw bruise marks on her arms," he told his friend.

"Well she just fell of a rickety old ladder."

"No it was the in the shape of the handprint. It looks like she was grabbed tightly by both arms." Gibbs just shook his head in disgust.

"I'll try to talk to her Duck. She plays her relationship with him pretty close to the vest." He grabbed the meat for the barbeque and started toward the door. "I think she is so embarrassed about him and how he treats her. She does not want others to know. She sees his weaknesses as her failure in the relationship."

"That is a symptom of psychological abuse."

"I know Duck. Been watching it for years. Been trying to get her to leave that bastard but she refuses because of her religion." He just shook his head again. "She told Shannon once in a weak moment that she was pregnant before she got married and she feels that this is God's punishment."

"That is just wrong."

"I know. Shannon tried to convince her otherwise."

"Maybe we can change her mind on that. Looks like we have a lost lamb to help here." Gibbs grinned slightly and nodded.

"Maybe you're right Duck."

NCIS

When the food was just about ready Gibbs looked as Sarah and noticed she was asleep. He motioned toward Ducky to check on her. "She's fine, Jethro." He assured his friend. "She looks like she needs it."

Just then the phone by Sarah's hand began to ring. "Damn" Gibbs whispered. He quickly grabbed it and looked at the caller ID. When he recognized the name he quickly answered. "Hello Janice."

"Gibbs" Janice gasped. "Is Mama ok?"

"Yes, she's asleep. She tried to change light bulb in the laundry room and fell off the ladder. She's at my house resting."

"Do you need me to come over there? Thomas can watch the girls."

"Not unless you need to. I had a doctor friend check her out. She has a concussion but we're keeping an eye on her."

"Is my father anywhere around?"

"Nope." Gibbs answered.

"If you're sure, I was just checking in. I have two sick babies and …."

"You needed your mother to come help." Gibbs finished the sentence. There was not much concern in his voice. He knew Janice loved her mother but she tended to take advantage of Sarah's giving nature and the love for her grandchildren.

Janice just fell silent and cleared her throat. "Will you call me if she needs anything? Tell her that Lena wants to talk to her."

"Sure Janice. I will let you know. Your dad is working tonight so I have her at my place. She needs someone to watch her."

"Thanks Gibbs. I'll call Alexis and see if she can check on Mama."

"No problem." Gibbs hung up the phone and looked at Abby.

"Her daughter?" Abby asked.

"Yep. She really loves her mother and they are best friends but sometimes she forgets that Sarah has needs to." Gibbs told her.

Abby smiled and looked at Sarah as she started to wake up. "Was that Janice?"

"Yes." Gibbs told her as he sat next to her on the lounge. "She was just checking in. "

"How are the girls doing?" Of course Sarah's first thought would be of her granddaughters. "Did Lena need me?"

"Probably. Janice said she wanted to talk to you." Gibbs told her.

Sarah could hear the irritation in his voice. "Now Gibbs you know how it is. Those girls are my life. I'm Mama Number two." She reached for her phone and quickly called Janice to check on the girls.

Gibbs just rolled his eyes. The team got the food ready and when Sarah finished her phone call. As she joined them at the picnic table Gibbs finally introduced the team to his neighbor. Despite her outward appearance of a baggy shirt with stains on the front, a grungy pair of jeans and no make-up her beauty was just there beneath the surface. The shape of her face and the beautiful dark blue eyes were hypnotic. Abby and Ziva both saw that with their help she could be a breathtakingly beautiful woman.

NCIS

After the meal Abby and Ziva met in the kitchen to clean up. "Sarah has a beautiful soul and with a little help she could be a gorgeous woman." Ziva told her friend.

Abby smiled and then got a mischievous glint in her eye. "I think Gibbs sees that too. He cares for her more that he knows."

"Abby she is married remember." Ziva reminded her.

"Oh I know that for now but from what Gibbs says and from the bruises on her arms he is escalating in his abuse. She needs our help Ziva." Abby told her as they began to wash the dishes.

"That much I know Abby. But getting her and Gibbs together is different. "

"Can't you see it Ziva? They already have a relationship and don't know it. Sarah has a better relationship with Gibbs that she ever had with her husband."

"Abby, you are an incurable romantic?" Ziva smiled. "You are right about Gibbs. I can see it in his eyes. He hates what is happening to her. We will help her yes."

"Yes. Don't know our plan of action just yet but we need to get Operation Sarah started quickly. She is headed for more pain if we don't." Ziva nodded in agreement.

NCIS

Outside while Ducky and Gibbs were helping Sarah back to the lounge Timothy McGee and Tony DiNozzo were standing over next to Gibbs' fence staring toward Sarah's house. "I really feel sorry for Sarah." Tim commented. "Did you see the grip bruises on her arm?"

"Oh yes. Seen this type of wife many times in my career. She has such a low self esteem that she thinks she deserves all the abuse and more. "

"Is her husband escalating in his abuse and neglect?"

"Absolutely McConcerned." Tony just shook his head. "Look at the way Gibbs looks at her. WE have to help her."

"Tony, you don't think."

"Oh yes. He has known her a long time. They share a history. He would not act since she is still married but he cares. No doubt about it." Tony informed his partner.

"Well what next? Tony."

"Not sure but from the look on Abby's face she is forming a plan. Maybe we need a campfire tomorrow at the diner."

"Good idea."

AN: Well here is the beginning. Please review and let me know if you like this.


	2. Chapter 2

The Good Neighbor

Chapter 2

_AN: Thank you for the reviews and story alerts. Please let me know what you think. I will entertain any suggestions on how Abby, Gibbs and the team will help Sarah._

Sarah Layton tossed and turned on Gibbs' couch. Her head hurt and she was embarrassed to be so dependent on Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She had tried to change a light bulb in her laundry room and had fallen. As usual her husband was gone and Gibbs had once again rushed to her rescue. She met his friends and Dr. Mallard was sleeping upstairs just in case she had trouble with her slight concussion. That made her feel even worse that somebody had been inconvenienced for her. Finally she figured everyone was asleep and she could slip out and go back to her house next door. She quietly folded the blanket that Gibbs had put on her as she dozed on the couch and started toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Gibbs asked. He had been resting in the large reclining chair at the end of the couch. "Ducky wanted someone to keep an eye on you. "

"Jethro, I'm fine." Sarah told him.

"No you're not. I have been watching you all night. You have been tossing and turning."

"You've been sitting there all this time?" Sarah asked him.

"Yes" he replied, "Ducky said you needed to be observed so I observed. I can tell your head hurts and it hurts badly." Sarah started to protest but thought better of it. Gibbs reached over and turned on the lamp near him. He took notice how the light affected her eyes. He then looked at his watch and noticed that it was about eight hours since she had fallen. "Ducky said after six hours you could have something stronger that Tylenol if you wanted it."

Sarah looked down at the floor rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Sit down Sarah. I'll get you something for her headache." Gibbs told her. She started to protest but her head really hurt so she did what Gibbs told her.

Gibbs went into kitchen and returned with a glass of iced tea and a pain pill. He sat down next to her and handed her the pill and tea. "This will help with the headache," he told her. "Had a few concussions myself and Ducky always gives me these." He smiled and took her hand. "Now why were you sneaking out of my house?"

"I have imposed enough on your kindness, Jethro."

"Let me decide that. Have I ever given the impression I consider you a burden." Gibbs looked her in the eyes. "Now why don't you lie down and get some more rest." He got up off the couch and gently grabbing her shoulders he helped her to lie back on the pillow and then he covered her with the blanket.

Sarah started to protest but the look on his face told her it was futile to argue with him so she allowed her aching head to sink into the pillow. She then covered her eyes with her arm. Gibbs stepped back into the kitchen and got an ice bag and placed it over her eyes. "This will help."

"Thanks," she replied, "I just don't like to depend on others."

"Why not?" Gibbs asked

"I don't deserve it, "she mumbled.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you deserve to be taken care of sometimes? You don't have to be the Lone Ranger all the time."

"This from the man who spends hours in his basement alone."

"Didn't use to be that way."

"I remember." Sarah shifted on the couch putting the ice bag on the coffee table. Gibbs sat down on the table next to her. "I remember a very caring man who let others in but that was before we lost Shannon and Kelly. She was my best friend." Sarah had tears in her eyes.

Gibbs shifted to change the subject. He did not want to talk about them. "Sarah, I noticed the bruises on your arms. Who hurt you?"

"I don't remember." Sarah looked at him. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Is Myron hurting you?"

"He did not mean to. I got in the way and his moved me," she blurted out.

"Sarah, he should never be allowed to hurt you. When are you going to realize that he doesn't deserve you?" Gibbs was getting angry. He could not ever understand how she could keep defending him after all these years. "Sarah, you have to face facts. He mistreats you. I remember Shannon telling me about the day you moved in. I was on weekend bivowack and Shannon saw you moving in by yourself. She thought you were either divorced, widowed or your husband was deployed. "

_Flashback_

_Sarah and her daughter Janice carrying boxes into the house next door to Shannon Gibbs. She had noticed them working all weekend. The woman and her daughter seemed to be alone. Shannon decided she needed help so she walked up to the two ladies. "My name is Shannon Gibbs and this is my daughter Kelly. You look like you could use a glass of iced tea and a break."_

_Sarah Layton smiled at the red head and her daughter. She was not one for asking for help and had never been comfortable talking to others but Shannon was different. She seemed to really care. She had noticed them watching her all day. "Thank you" Sarah replied. "That would be so nice. Janice is getting a little tired."_

_After their tea Kelly and Shannon joined in and helped them empty the U-Haul van. Shannon and Kelly also started helping them unpack. Kelly was three years younger than Janice but they became fast friends. It was not long before the couple of girls could be heard giggling up in Janice's new room._

"_Sarah, is your husband deployed?" Shannon asked cautiously._

"_No, he is not in the military. He's at work. Seems his boss would not let him off after all. Someone called in sick and he could not find anyone else." Sarah told her._

"_All weekend?"_

"_Afraid so. It always happens like this. I need his help and he has to work or something comes up."_

_Shannon eyed her friend carefully. She was not sure she totally believed that he was working all weekend. She planned to keep close tabs on Sarah Layton. She had a gut feeling she needed more than a friend._

Both Gibbs and Sarah were remembering that first day the Layton family and Gibbs family crossed paths. "Jethro, she was my best friend, you know. I had never had a true best friend before Shannon and have not had once since. She was like my sister." Sarah confessed.

He looked down at her on the sofa. "I know. She really loved you like a sister. "He reached down and took her hand again. "Promise me something."

"If I can." Sarah replied.

"Will you think about what that bastard is doing to you and what he has done to you all these years? He has abused you mentally for years now he his is starting to abuse you physically. No husband who truly loves his wife would ever hurt her."

"Jethro, I can't." She just turned toward the back of the couch as if to block off the emotions he had brought to the service. The fear of trying it on her own, the feeling that she deserved all she got, her love for Shannon that was in constant conflict with the love and devotion she felt for this quiet man who seemed to always come to her rescue when she needed him.

Gibbs had to turn away as well. Sarah always stirred deep emotions in him. At first it was their connection to Shannon, then anger that her husband treated her so badly and then lately he felt more for her than friendship but as long as she stayed married to Myron he would never act on those feelings. Gibbs just sat there watching her when he noticed her even breathing. She had fallen asleep. After wiping a tear from his eye he moved over to the recliner to continue his silent vigil.

NCIS

After leaving Gibbs' house Tim McGee, Abby Scuito, Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David decided to enjoy some dessert and coffee at a local diner. As the dessert was delivered, Abby started talking. "I really like Sarah. She seems to need our help though."

"I agree. She is a beautiful lady but she does not know it."Ziva added.

"McGoo and I were talking about that. I think the Boss really likes her." Tony jumped in. "I am sure you lovely ladies have some ideas already how to help her."

"That is what I wanted to talk about." Abby smiled.

"That was what we were hoping." Tim patted her hand. "What do you want us to do?"

"Well I have just started thinking about it but she needs to help with her self esteem. Did you see the way she dressed? She seems to want to hide her beauty if she even knows she has it." Both men nodded. "First off she needs a make-over."

"I agree but I don't think the boss cares. Did you see the way he looked at her? There is love there I think. "Tony replied taking a sip of his coffee.

"That was fairly obvious Tony. He wouldn't act on his feelings as long as her husband is in the picture." Abby added. "So first we build her self esteem and then we work on getting that husband out of her life. She totally deserves better."

"Abby, what if she does not want him out of her life?" Ziva jumped in. "She might still be in love with the bum."

"I don't think so Ziva. I saw her looking at Gibbs. She is in love with him too." Abby replied.

"So what do we do Abby?" Tim asked.

"Ziva you and I are going to take her shopping next Saturday. Hair, make-up, a new outfit, everything. Just a girl's day out." Ziva nodded.

"Abby, what if she refuses our help. She just might."

"We won't take no for an answer."

"So Abby what do we do in this plan?" Tony asked.

"Well, let's get the first wave started and then we start giving her the tools to kick this guy to the curb. Don't know just what she needs in that area until we get to know her better but she is now family and we do anything for family."

"Family? Abbs."

"Yes, I saw the way Gibbs looked at her and how she looked at him. She's family." Abby smiled taking a bite of her ice cream. "We are looking at the future Mrs. Gibbs, I think."

Tim, Tony and Ziva weren't as sure as Abby about the future but they knew they had to help in any way they could to provide their boss with the chance of happiness.

NCIS

Gibbs did not realize he had fallen asleep until he heard the pounding on his door. It was Myron screaming. "Gibbs, open up. I want to know where she is." Gibbs looked at his watch 0500. Gibbs rubbed his hand down his face and slowly got up and walked toward the door. "Jethro, I'll handle him."

"No you stay where you are. I'll handle him." She started to protest but knew she would not win so she just relaxed back down into the pillow.

Gibbs walked over to the door. "Hold on I'm coming." He opened the door and Myron rushed in the door. Gibbs could never see what Sarah ever saw in him. He was about 5'7 and weighed about 300 pounds. He was losing his hair and because of the family's constant need for money he had several darkened teeth. He was always so "busy" he was always in need of a shower and today was not different. Basically he smelled. "She's here, Myron. She was changing the light bulb in the laundry room and feel. I had a doctor friend look at her and he did not want her alone with a concussion."

"I want her home Gibbs. She does not belong here. Sarah get your butt of this man's couch and get home." Myron screamed. Sarah started to get up off the couch.

"Wait a minute Sarah. I want Ducky to check you out before you leave." Gibbs walked over to the couch and stood between Sarah and her angry husband.

"She's fine Special Agent Gibbs." Myron grumbled. "Now Sarah get up and go home." Ducky entered the living room and walked calmly over to the couch.

"NO! " Ducky replied firmly. "I am **her** doctor and she is not leaving here without me examining her." He walked over and reached his hand out to Sarah. "Come along my dear let me check you out. I will not release you to leave if you have any issues." Ducky led her over to the stairs. "My bag is in the guest room. We will be back shortly gentlemen. Mr. Layton, I suggest you calm down before we return or there is no way in hell I will allow her to go with you." Gibbs had to fight the urge to smile knowing that Ducky had not authority to keep her from going but Myron did not know that.

NCIS

Upon entering the guest room Dr. Donald Mallard walked over to the dresser to retrieve his bag. "Sit down my dear. How is your head feeling this morning?"

"Jethro gave me a pain pill about 2 am and it seems better now that I woke up."

"Well let's check you out. " He shined his pin light in her eyes and both pupils were equal and reactive. She seemed to be healing nicely. "I really wanted to talk to you. You don't have to go with him if you don't feel safe."

"Thank you Dr. Mallard. I know that. He is just angry. He has always been jealous of my relationship with Jethro and Shannon. He does not really want me to have friends."

"You realize that is another sign of abuse and it is Ducky to my friends. I consider you my friend." Ducky informed her.

She smiled at him. "Thank you Ducky. I know he wants me all to himself. He has even tried to keep me from my daughters. That is not ever going to happen. Before my parents died he did not want me to visit them without him."

"I really want to help you."

"I understand that. My problem is that is my house and I refuse to leave it." Sarah told him.

"You could kick him out."

"I know that but he can't support himself and I am afraid he could take my house. I just don't have the strength to fight him." Sarah just looked down at her feet. She could not look Ducky in the eye. Ducky sat down on the bed next to her and gently put his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, Jethro, his team and I are here for you. All you need to ask for our help. Remember that."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I understand that and I will consider all you have said."

"But you are going back." Sarah nodded. "Just remember to call any of us or NCIS if you need anything." Sarah patted his hand on her shoulder got up and walked out the door.

NCIS

Gibbs was still standing in the living room staring at Myron trying his best not to beat the crap out of him. He looked up and saw Sarah coming down the stairs. He had seen that look in her eyes before. She was going back. He knew it immediately. He looked at her. There was a sense of pleating in those deep blue eyes. He signed. "Please don't go."

She answered back. "I have to. "

"You two stop that. Sarah, you know I hate when you sign. I don't understand sign language." Myron demanded.

"Sorry. I won't do it again." She walked past Gibbs and walked toward the door. As she passed Myron, he turned and stared at Gibbs. Sarah did not see the death glare but Gibbs did. It was like stay away from her or else.

Ducky came down and joined Gibbs in the living room as the two walked out the door. Myron made sure to slam it as he walked out. "She really needs our help Jethro."

"I know Duck. Not sure she wants it but I refuse to let him hurt her again. Is she doing alright physically?" Ducky nodded. "At least that is something." Gibbs walked over to the window and watched the couple return to their house in the early dawn light. He thought to himself. "If I have anything to say about it you will be away from him soon. I promise."

_Well here is Chapter 2. Please let me know what you think. All reviews will be greatly appreciated. _


	3. Chapter 3

The Good Neighbor

Chapter 3

_AN: Thank you for the reviews and new story followers. I have now posted the sequel to Kindred Spirits. It is called Happily Ever After. Please check it out. I am doing my best to update in a timely manner but I am babysitting my six week old granddaughter and she is requiring me to hold her a lot. That's just terrible. So I am doing the best I can._

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters or story lines._

The rest of Sunday Gibbs spent down in his basement working on his boat. The work was not settling his mind. All he could think of was the look of hatred he saw on Myron's face. He was afraid for his friend. She deserved a better life. She had two beautiful girls and two special little granddaughters who she adored but she deserved far more than that. She deserved to be loved, adored and protected. And if it wasn't for Myron he would like to apply for the job. He knew that. Over the years he had tried to be there for her and she had been there for him many times. She was a good friend.

Gibbs remembered a conversation with Shannon just after the Laytons moved in next door. He had not met her yet because he had been really tied up on base.

_Flashback_

"_Jethro, she is so sweet and deserves far better than that man she is married to." Shannon replied one night after Kelly went to bed. "He leaves her alone for hours and hours. And she never knows where he is. She has to pay all the bills, do all the house, take care of the kids, do all the yard work as well as hold down a full time job."_

"_Well Shan if she doesn't kick him to the curb there is nothing we can do."_

"_I know" Shannon told him. "I am really talking things up. She needs a lot of support."_

"_You are such a good friend, sweetheart." Gibbs pulled his wife close and kissed her forehead. Just then there was a loud hurried knock on the door. Gibbs got up and answered the door. Standing at the door was very frightened young woman with an eight year old and a crying newborn. "Is Shannon here?"_

_Shannon was standing behind Gibbs. "Come in Sarah. What's wrong?" Shannon took the baby and tried to quiet her and Gibbs led Sarah over to the sofa. She was shaking all over and the eight year old, who had obviously been woken up was trying to comfort her mother. "Janice, we'll take care of your mother why don't you go upstairs and get in bed with Kelly? You look so tired."_

"_Thank you Mrs. Gibbs. I was up late last night." Janice replied as she headed toward the stairs. _

_As soon as Janice was out of sight the tears that Sarah had been holding back began to flow. Shannon handed Gibbs the baby and put her around Sarah's shoulder. "What's going on Sarah?"_

"_Last night I got a phone call. It upset me. It was a man that said Myron was looking into buying insurance and that he needed some information from me to give us a quote. Sounds legit right." She looked at Shannon and then at Gibbs._

"_But something was wrong." Gibbs interjected._

"_You could say that. He started with asking me my bra size and stuff like that. Then when I threatened to hang up and call the police he said he was watching the house."_

"_Did he say specifics?" Gibbs asked her._

"_No, he knew nothing about my family or me. But then he threatened to show up to my house and attack me. It really scared me to death." She was still shaking but had stopped crying. "Myron then got home. I wanted to call the police but he went into a tirade that I needed to stop wearing shorts and that the guy was doing this because it was somebody after him." Shannon stared at Gibbs and then shook her head. "That idiot" she mouthed._

"_That's nuts so he is gone tonight and you are afraid this guy is going to show up or call again." Shannon asked._

"_Yes then I heard a noise outside. I just panicked guess. I kept Janice up way to late last night because I just could not be alone."_

_Gibbs handed the now sleeping baby to Shannon. "Sarah, we are calling the police and get this reported. Also, you are staying here with us tonight or at least until Myron gets home." Sarah looked at him with a relieved look in her eyes. "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you."He looked at Shannon and winked then he rubbed Sarah's shoulder. He smiled at her._

_NCIS_

Gibbs was shaken back into reality by a knock on the basement door. "Jethro, are you down there?" Sarah questioned.

"Sure am Sarah come on down." Sarah Layton carefully came down the stairs. When she got to the bottom she walked over to Gibbs who was standing by his workbench drinking bourbon from a small coffee cup. "Interest you in a drink."

"Remember I don't drink." Sarah reminded him.

"I keep forgetting. I can go fix you a glass of tea."

"No thanks. I just came down to thank you again for yesterday. Myron was not very nice to you this morning."

"It was no problem. Was just remembering the first time we met." Gibbs replied.

Sarah smiled. "You made me feel so safe. Myron just made things worse. Thinking back on it now I was kind of dumb." Sarah walked around the boat. "This a new boat."

"Yes. I finished one a couple of months ago. Took some time and took it to Amiria in Mexico." He looked at her. "And you weren't dumb. You had every right back then to be scared."

"I know that now it was just a scam," she told him as she continued to walk around the boat admiring his handiwork. "I love your craftsmanship and care you take in your projects. Wish I could produce something this awesome."

"You could. You are very creative." Gibbs told her as she stepped around the stern of the boat. Gibbs walked toward her. "I wish you would quit putting yourself down all the time."

"I wish I felt better about myself I really do but I just can't."

"It takes a decision to change and work," he told her.

"This from a man who spends days in his basement to avoid life." She smiled coyly. She walked further around the stern of the boat looking into Gibbs' eyes and not watching where she was going. Suddenly she tripped over the leg of one of the sawhorses holding up the hull of the boat. As she started to fall, Gibbs immediately jumped from where he was standing to catch her just before she fell to the floor. Wrapping his arms around her waist he helped her to her feet. As he was helping her up their eyes met. His dark penetrating blue eyes and her hazel eyes with flecks of gold were glued to each other in a smoldering stare. With their eyes locked Gibbs began to move closer, Sarah's lips parted slightly. He **so **wanted to kiss her at that moment. And from the look in her eyes she wanted to be kissed. With their lips only inches apart Gibbs started to move in the gently brush her lips with his when the clomping of Abby's boots on the stairs brought them both back to reality. They jumped apart immediately.

"Oh, excuse me." Abby replied nervously knowing that she had just interrupted something.

"It's ok Abby." Gibbs quickly rallied and pulled away from Sarah. "Sarah just tripped over one of the sawhorses."

"Thanks for catching me, Jethro." Sarah said with a nervous sound in her voice and a slight blush on her cheeks. "I had better get going. Lena wanted me to pick her up and take her to Barnes and Nobel. Seems she needs a new book." Sarah started toward the stairs just as Abby reached the bottom.

"Don't leave on my account." Abby told her. "I really came by to ask you a question. I went by your house and when I got no answer I thought I would say hi to Gibbs." She smiled and waved at Gibbs. "Hi Gibbs."

"Hey Abbs." Gibbs moved back toward his boat and started sanding a place that was obviously already sanded. He was trying to avoid any conversation about what almost happened.

"Why did you want to see me for Abby?"

"I wanted to ask if you are free on Saturday." Abby asked. "Ziva and I are planning a girl's day out." She looked over at Gibbs. "If we don't catch a case."

"We are off again next weekend so we should be ok." Gibbs added. He then looked at Sarah. "Please think about going Sarah. You deserve a good time."

"Well" she hesitated in her answer. "I don't know Abby. My granddaughters really love me to come over on Saturdays." Gibbs knew she was searching for excuses.

"Now Sarah, you can go out with Abby and Ziva and still go over to see the girls after lunch." Gibbs interjected. He really glared at her because he knew she would make some excuse not to go. Twenty years of experience with her told him that.

"I could I guess."

"Well think about it Sarah. I will call you later in the week. We are planning a day of beauty, shopping and lunch." Abby told her.

"I'll think about it." Sarah replied cautiously. "I had better go now. Barnes and Nobel closes early on Sundays." Sarah headed up the stairs. "Thanks again Jethro - for everything."

Sarah waved at Gibbs and quickly exited the door.

"Abbs, really try to convince her. She will make every excuse in the book not to go. Don't take no for an answer." Gibbs told Abby.

"Have you met me Gibbs?" Abby snickered smiling at him. Gibbs gave her a small grin, kissed her cheek and turned back to his boat. His thoughts were on what he could do to get Sarah to join his girls on their day out and what would have happened in the basement **if **Abby had not come down those stairs.

NCIS

After spending some time with Gibbs brainstorming how to get Sarah to go with them, Abby left the basement. The minute she got outside she grabbed her cell phone and called Ziva. "Hello," Ziva answered.

"Ziva, Ziva you won't believe what I almost walked in on." Abby replied excitedly.

"Calm down Abby. What happened?"

Abby stopped took a breath and then began telling Ziva the story of almost catching Gibbs and Sarah kissing. "Now Abby, you could be jumping to conclusions. Did you see them kiss?"

"No I didn't. But I could see it in their eyes. When I interrupted them Sarah was blushing and Gibbs looked very, very uncomfortable."

"That is interesting. What did she say about Saturday?"

"She said she would think about it. Gibbs said not to take no for an answer."Abby told her.

"Ok Abby. We will just keep asking, yes. We cannot kidnap her."

"Well maybe we should consider it." Abby interjected. "Bet Gibbs would help." Both ladies could not help but laugh.

NCIS

For the first part of the week Sarah just went along as normal. She would get up clean the house, go to work and then come home. Spend some of her evenings with her granddaughters. She had not seen Gibbs at all. She had tried to push their almost kiss out of her head. She also was debating with herself if she should accept Abby's invitation. She really wanted to go but she was always so uncomfortable with strangers. But were Abby and Ziva really strangers.

On Thursday Sarah was sitting at her desk at her receptionist job when a delivery man entered the front door. He was carrying a vase with a single red rose. "Good morning mam, "the young man said smiling. "I have a delivery for Mrs. Sarah Layton."

"That's me." Sarah replied confused. He handed the vase and had her sign the receipt for it. "Thank you and she handed him a dollar tip. "Thank you." Sarah placed the vase own on the desk next to her phone. She then noticed a card. She opened the card. It read. "Shannon would have wanted to you go with Abby. So Go. Jethro." Sarah smile, shook her head and thought, "That sweet talker. " She picked up her phone and texted his phone. "Ok Boss, tell Abby I'll go. Have her call me."

Just then Anita, Sarah's boss walked up to her desk. "That is a beautiful rose. Who sent it?"

"My neighbor." Sarah told her. Anita looked at her strangely. "He and his late wife have been my friends since we moved in."

"So he's a widower!" She smiled at her.

"No Anita don't go there. I'm still married." Sarah reminded her.

"Well if you would pull your head out and dump that bum you're married to." Sarah just put her hand up to put an end to the conversation. Anita knew when to stop talking. She handed Sarah the papers she had brought in and walked back into her office.

Sarah bent over and smelled her rose. She smiled to herself. Maybe she could -.


	4. Good Neighbor Chapter 4

The Good Neighbor

Chapter 4

AN: Sorry I took so long to post a new chapter. Got wrapped up in real life. Like Sarah I babysit my darling granddaughters while my daughter works and one is nine weeks old. Enough said right. Also I got turned on by my other story Happily Ever After so I posted two chapters. Check it out if you like this story.

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters or story lines from the wonderful show NCIS. Totally adore this show. Wish they would rerun the whole season in order during the summer. Lost all my DVR recordings of Season 10 when my machine had to be replaced._

NCIS

Friday dawned with Sarah still debating with herself about going on the Girls' Day Out shopping trip and visit to the beautify parlor. Shopping was never her favorite type of excursion. She never had much money to buy a lot and what she envisioned in her mind she would look good in was not in the stores or she felt made her look fat or just plain ugly. The more she tried to convince herself to go the harder she fought against it. Anita, her boss made many suggestions and even threatened to call the TV show "What not to Wear" on her but Sarah just had laughed it off.

Sarah stood looking in her bathroom mirror. Something she noticed that morning was how she refused to look at her face as she stood there. She had not realized it before that she did that. "Why do I do this to myself?" she thought. "Why can't I look myself in the eyes?"

Just then Myron opened the closed bathroom door. Sarah just shook her head and walked around him. Sometimes she wished he respected her privacy. But it was his belief that a husband and wife had no privacy between them. "Damn you're dressed already," he mumbled. Sarah knew exactly what he wanted and that was the last thing on her mind.

"I told you last night I have to be at work early." Sarah informed him.

"Who sent you that rose?" he demanded.

"Anita gave it to me as a present." Sarah lied. She thought about how happy she was that Jethro cared enough to send it. She had tried to thank him last night but he must have caught a case because he was still not home when she finally made it to bed. Looking quickly at her watch Sarah left the bathroom mostly to hide the tears that filled her eyes as well as to get away from him.

NCIS

Jethro Gibbs had come home very early Friday morning. As he drove in the driveway he could not help but notice the light was on in Sarah's living room. That and only one car in the driveway told him she was alone. Knowing she was probably up because they had the same sleeping habits he started to call her but after the other day in his basement he decided against it.

He quickly changed his clothes and headed down to his basement. He really hoped she had decided to join Abby. Before he began to work on his boat, he decided not to drink tonight. It was very early and he still had to work on Friday and work always was harder with a hangover. He turned to grab his sander when he saw a note taped to the workbench. It read "Thanks for the rose. It was very special. Still debating on going with Abby, Sarah". Gibbs could not help but chuckle. "If I ever decide to lock my door, I won't have a social life."

NCIS

Sarah noticed Gibbs' truck in the driveway when she went out to her car. She smiled knowing he would be heading out soon too. She quickly put her purse in the car and walked over toward his house just as he was stepping out of the door. "Morning Jethro."

"Morning Sarah. I got your note. No need to thank me" he replied. "You headed for work this early."

"Kind of" she mumbled looking over at the house. "Just had to get out of there."

"Could I buy you a glass of tea?" Gibbs asked.

"You know that would be nice. Usual place."

"Yep. Bet it is the only place in town someone can get a glass of iced tea."

"At least in the morning." Sarah smirked.

She went back over to her car and got in looking back toward Jethro's truck smiling. He was such a good friend.

The two friends made it to the coffee shop at the same time. Gibbs found them a table and pulled the chair out for Sarah. "I'll be right back."

"Morning Agent Gibbs. I see you are here with Sarah today. "

"Good Morning Martha. Yep. We would like the usual." Martha smiled and went immediately to make their order. She could not help looking back at Gibbs. He was super handsome and was always nice to her but when he was here with Sarah she could see that she had no chance with him.

"I really wonder if they know what others see" she thought.

Gibbs paid for the drinks and started back for the table. He could not help but notice how sad she looked. There was no sparkle in her eyes and her face was crestfallen like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. He decided then and there he was going to try to get her to smile. She had a beautiful smile. She just kept it hidden most of the time. "Here is your tea M'lady," he said gallantly setting her tea in front of her.

She looked up at him and grinned. It was not the kind of grin where her whole face lit up but at least she grinned. "Why thank you sir."

They started talking. Before they knew it they had spend over an hour in the coffee shop. Gibbs had told her several stories about his team. Mostly things that DiNozzo had done but he also included some of the pranks that had been pulled. She had worked hard not to laugh but when he told her about the time that Abby and Palmer had super glued themselves together she could not hold it in any more.

She had Gibbs laughing about Leah and the baby. She told him about the time Leah had been asked by a male family friend what was new and she immediately showed him her new Little Mermaid panties Sarah had bought her. This caused the friend a moment of embarrassment. Sarah was still giggling when she looked at her watch. "Jethro we have been talking for over an hour. I had better go or I am going to be late for work."

He smiled at her. His mission for the morning had been a success. She was smiling and there was a sparkle in her eyes. He got up and pulled the chair out for her. "Better be going too. The team will have Fornell out looking for me in fifteen minutes if I don't show up soon," he replied jokingly. "You know I had fun this morning."

"Me too. I need to do this more often."Sarah smiled. "If you see Tobias tell him hello for me."

"I will. Tomorrow morning. Shopping with Abby and Ziva. No excuses." Gibbs informed her.

Knowing she was defeated she smirked at him. "Ok Jethro. I'll go. Tell Abby to call me when she is not busy so we can decide on a time." Gibbs escorted her out to her car.

"You won't regret it. Have a great day."

"Don't head slap Tony to many times. You really might give him brain damage," she giggled.

"Sometimes I wonder if he doesn't have a little bit already," he smirked.

NCIS

Sarah couldn't keep from smiling most of the day at work. Anita noticed it when she exited her office and teased her about it. "Have you decided to investigate a relationship with your handsome neighbor?"

"No of course not."

"Well something has you in a happy mood today."

"I decided to go shopping tomorrow with the girls on Jethro's team. I think we'll have fun." Sarah told her.

Anita was really excited for her friend. Right then she made an executive decision. She smiled to herself about her choice. Handing Sarah the files she had in her hand she went back into her office to call her accountant and get Sarah's surprise underway.

Across town Special Agent Leroy Gibbs walked out of the elevator carrying his third cup of coffee of the day. He had to concentrate to keep the smile off his face as he thought about his morning. He had a great time with Sarah and all they did was talk. When he walked into the bullpen he was greeted by his three special agents. "Boss, we were getting concerned. You've never been this late." Tony wondered.

"Overslept," he mumbled. All three of his team stared at him. Gibbs never overslept. Gibbs checked his messages and then got up. "Heading down to talk to Abby." Without another word he left the bullpen.

"What's up with the Boss?" Tony asked. "He never oversleeps."

"We need to mind our own business Tony." Ziva instructed him. Timothy McGee just sat at his desk as smiled.

"I wonder?" Tony DiNozzo couldn't help but wonder if his boss was late because of a certain neighbor. At least he hoped that was the case.

Gibbs exited the elevator and walked into Abby's lab. The music was blaring and his forensic scientist was busy working on some paper work. She also had a search going on the computer. "What are you searching for Abby?" Gibbs asked. "We don't have a case."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Nothing really Gibbs. Have you talked to Sarah?"

"I did talk to her this morning. That's why I came down. She said she would go with you." Gibbs answered. He reached into his jacket pocket and handed her a paper with Sarah's number written on it. "She wants you to call or text her. She was wondering about the time."

Abby took the paper and placed it on her lab table. "I'll talk to Ziva and let her know." Gibbs then reached into another pocket and handed her a long white envelope with Sarah's name on it. "What's this?"

"It is a present for her. Know she won't accept it if it was from me but I bet you and Ziva can get her to use it." Abby opened the envelope and saw two one hundred dollar bills. "Convince her to buy something just for her. I hope this will buy her a nice outfit."

Abby could not keep the smile off her face. "It should. You know Gibbs I may not be able to convince her to take the money."

"Oh I'm sure you will be able to do it. I have faith in you." Gibbs turned around and walked out the door after kissing her on the cheek. Abby giggled to herself and looked at her computer. The list of web sites was about dressing for self confidence. Operation Sarah/Gibbs was well on its way.

NCIS

Abby texted Sarah after lunch. They had decided to meet at Gibbs' house at ten. That way if her husband was home there would be no issues with him. Sarah put up her phone and turned back to her work smiling. Anita came in carrying a pink envelope. She handed it to Sarah. "Open this."

"What is this?" Sarah asked.

"It's a gift. Open it." Anita encouraged her. Sarah opened the envelope. Inside was a card. It read "Be Amazing, I Dare You." Sarah could not help but smile. "Look inside." Sarah opened the card and found a Visa Gift Card. She gave Anita a puzzled look. "It's my contribution to your shopping trip. I want to encourage you to find some new clothes, get your hair done and try some new makeup. You are such an amazing, beautiful woman, I want you spend every cent on you. Nothing for those wonderful granddaughters."

Sarah had tears in her eyes. "Anita, I can't take this." Sarah looked on the back of the card. It was for five hundred dollars. "No, Anita I really can't keep this."

"Either you accept my gracious gift or I fire you happy butt." Anita replied jokingly. "I mean it Sarah."

Sarah could not help but smile at her friend. "Well I need this job so I guess I will have to accept it."

"Good girl." Anita replied as she hugged her friend. Sarah was not just her employee she was her best friend. She only wanted the best for her.

NCIS

Sarah was so happy when she got up on Saturday morning that her husband was late coming home. She really hoped he had ball games early so he would not see her leave or get in the car with Ziva and Abby. She had gotten up and showered and tried to do something with her hair. As she walked out of the bathroom she looked out of her bedroom window and saw Jethro out in his back yard. Looks like the men of his little group were spending the day working in the yard. If like he had ESP he looked up at the bedroom window and his eyes meet hers. His lips formed a small smile and signed up at her. "Good Morning."

"Good Morning," she answered. "Working in the garden."

"Yep. Come on over and wait over here."

She smiled and signed. "Yes, be there in a minute." She retrieved the gift card from its hiding place. She had securely hidden it because if Myron had come in and found it she was totally sure it would have been stolen. Then grabbing her purse she headed downstairs. She heard her phone ringing in her purse. Looking at the caller ID she answered quickly. "Hey Janice. What's going on?"

"Hi Mom. I was wondering if you can come over and babysit. The baby kept me up all night." Immediately Sarah was stabbed with guilt. She was needed at her daughter's house but down deep she did not want to miss out on this trip and she knew Jethro would kill her if she stood Abby up.

"Honey, I would love to come see those darling babies but I have something else planned for this morning. " She told her daughter.

"But Mom I am just so tired."

"I know how that is. Is the baby asleep now?"

"Yes but Leah is up now."Janice whined.

"Fix her breakfast and put in a movie for her. Tell her to wake you up if she needs anything. That's what I did when your sister was little. Also, isn't Bob home? He can help as well." Sarah told her.

"I guess so." Janice relented. "I'll do what I have to do."

"I'll check in on you later. Kiss my babies." Sarah hung up the phone and walked out of the house locking the door. Deep down she was fighting the overwhelming guilt leaving her granddaughters and daughter without her attention. She walked next door and into Gibbs' backyard.

Gibbs saw her almost immediately and he walked over to her. "Well hello. How are you this morning?" He noticed the frown on her face. "What's up? Did he do something to you?"

"No he hasn't been home all night," she told him. "Janice called just as I was leaving. Baby kept her up all night. She wanted me to come over."

"Don't tell me you're standing Abby up." Sarah could hear the anger in his voice. " She will be fine. You need to do something for you."

"Hold on Jethro. It took all the strength I could muster but I told her I had something planned." She quickly told him.

"Good, you deserve some time for yourself." Tony and Tim came up to the couple Tony was already covered with dirt. Sarah could not help but laugh.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

"You planning to wear the entire yard on your clothes, DiNozzo." Gibbs smiled at Sarah. She just shook her head.

"Good morning Gibbs, Sarah, Tony, Timmy." Abby squealed as she entered the backyard. She rushed up to Gibbs nearly knocking him over with her hug.

"Morning Abbs, "Gibbs gulped as he accepted Abby's hug.

Ziva walked up behind them. "Good morning everyone. Tony you are covered with dirt." She then walked up closer to him. "You are sure it is just dirt, yes. You smell horrible."

"Good morning to you too, Miss Tack " Tony grumbled.

Abby turned to Sarah. "We better get going. Our spa appointments are at 10:30."

"Well, ladies you have a good time." Gibbs nodded and then pointed at Tim and Tony. "You two get back to work." Gibbs looked at Sarah and winked.

"Let's go in my car. "Abby suggested.

The three headed out front and got into Abby's car just as Myron drove up in the driveway. He glared at them as Abby's red hot rod pulled away from the curb. Sarah tried not to look in his direction as he stomped off into the house. As he did he pulled out his phone and called Sarah.

When her phone rang Sarah pulled it out of her purse. She debated whether to answer it or not. "Is that your husband calling?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, I really don't want to talk to him but he will keep calling if I don't." So she answered it. "Hello."

Myron was screaming into the phone. "Where are you going? "

"Out, why?"

"I expected you to be home this morning." Sarah pulled the phone away from her ear because he was yelling so loud.

"Well sorry. I have something to do."

"Who are those other bitches you are with?" Ziva and Abby both heard him.

"Friends. You will survive if I am not there this morning." Sarah replied.

"That's not the point I should not have to. It is your job you know."

"Oh really." Sarah was extremely embarrassed that Abby and Ziva were hearing what she put up with daily. "Well sorry. Got to go." Sarah hung up. "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"Sarah, is that how he talks to you all the time?" Ziva asked.

"Yes."  
"Why was he so mad?" Abby questioned.

"He wanted something this morning." Sarah looked down at the floor of the car. "He expects it every Saturday morning."

"What?" Abby asked.

"Sex?" Ziva asked. Sarah nodded. "He was not asking, yes."

"No more like demanding."

"Has he ever hit you?" Ziva continued.

"Not really. It is just easier to give in." Sarah had tears in her eyes. "Please don't tell Jethro. He would not understand."

Abby was livid. She wanted to kill Myron and not leave any forensic evidence. "You don't have to do that you know. It's rape if you have sex when you don't want to." She told Sarah.

"We will not tell Gibbs but you deserve better." Ziva told her.

"Thanks. It is a wife's duty after all." Abby swerved the car over toward the curb and slammed on the break. She turned around in the car seat and glared at Sarah.

"What?" she had to fight back the urge to scream at Sarah. "Who is telling you that bullshit?" Abby looked into Sarah's eyes and immediately knew the answer. "He is full of it. You know." Tears were now streaming the faces of all three women. "Ok, we are going to forget him and have a fantastic day. I want you to get a fantastic hairdo and some new clothes. We will have lunch and talk about this."

"Sounds like a good idea."Sarah smiled. She really wanted to believe that Ziva and Abby would help her. She was tired of Myron's control over her deep down inside but she did not know what to do about it.

Abby started the car and headed toward the mall. She looked over at Ziva. "We have our work cut out for us," she mouthed. Ziva nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

The Good Neighbor

Chapter 5

AN: I know the last chapter revealed some troubling things about Sarah's life. Gibbs suspects but does not know. He respects Sarah's privacy. Hopefully things will get better for both of them.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything including NCIS. I would however do everything possible to convince Cote to resign and come back for Season 11. I am so glad somebody created this wonderful show and its great characters.

NCIS

Myron was fuming. "How dare she hang up on me?" he thought as he rummaged through his horribly disorganized closet for his baseball umpiring equipment. "I'll have to get that damn woman to clean out this mess. She is falling behind in her duties." He was still mad when he had finished dressing and headed out the door.

As he went to his car he noticed his neighbor outside trimming the rose bushes that were growing in the front of his house. Myron, still mad and blaming Gibbs, raced over to confront his neighbor. "What the hell are you doing?"

Gibbs looked up and with an air of contempt "Trimming roses."

This made Myron even madder. "Why are you meddling in my life?"

"I don't care about your life." Gibbs replied as he continued his work. "Why would I?"

"Well then you will just stay away from **My Wife**," replied with anger in his voice almost yelling. "She is mine not yours."

"Sarah belongs to nobody." Gibbs put down the shears and turned to him. "Last time I looked she was an independent woman. She is not your property." Voices began to be raised bringing Tony and McGee from the back yard concerned.

"You ok Boss." Tony replied seeing the anger in Myron's face.

"Yeah. This idiot was just leaving." Gibbs glared at Myron. "Weren't you?"

Myron stared back at him. "I guess so. Remember what I said Gibbs."

"Sure" Gibbs said sarcastically. "I'll get right on that."

Looking at DiNozzo and McGee, Myron groaned. "You stay away from her too." He then stomped off tossing his huge umpiring bag into the back of his truck.

"Who was that Boss?" Tony asked.

"Sarah's husband."

Tim McGee watched as the truck drove off. "Sarah's too good for that jerk," he replied turning back toward his assigned task.

"He's a real charmer there, Boss." Tony walked over to his boss. "Sarah really deserves better than him." Gibbs nodded and thought "Absolutely she deserves better but then a fat pig deserves better than him."

NCIS

Abby drove up and parked in the mall parking lot near the day spa. She turned around looking at Sarah in the backseat. "Now Sarah we need to talk about your relationship with your husband. What he does to you is rape. Not violent but rape just the same since you don't want to. But today is about you. We are going to have fun and maybe find some things that will make you feel good about yourself."

Sarah could not do anything but lower her head ignoring Abby's comment about rape. She did not want to broach that subject right now. "Anita, my boss, wants the same thing to have fun. She gave me a gift card for a make-over. Just don't know where to start."

This was the chance Abby had been waiting for. "Well I took the liberty to talk to your hairdresser for today. I hope that's alright." Abby looked at Sarah and reached over lifting Sarah's chin so Sarah's hazel eyes were looking into hers. "Wow, your eyes are gorgeous. We really need to find some make-up that reflects the golden specks in your eyes."

"Abby, we will be late." Ziva interrupted.

"I had a picture from last Saturday and I gave it to him. He was going to plan out a hairdo that will accentuate so the inner beauty will shine through." Abby told her. "Will you trust him?"

Sarah looked down again. "Abby, I'm not sure. Myron won't like a change."

At that Ziva was fuming. "Why do you care what he thinks, Sarah? You are a very beautiful woman. The whole team can see that. I wish you would."

Abby jumped in. "You made a small step today already. You told him he would survive without you. Let's take another step and let Edward do his magic."

Sarah looked at both of them. She had not realized how much her new friends cared. Maybe they were speaking for Jethro as well. She smiled and nodded. Abby let out a squeal of happiness and the three women got out of the car.

The three walked into the Spa. Abby signed them in at the desk. Edward met Abby at the desk. "Edward, this is my friend Sarah."

"Hello Sarah, Abby you are right she has a beautiful face with gorgeous eyes. But this hair my dear is entirely too long. "Edward told her.

"I know but my husband likes long hair." Sarah stuttered.

"Will you allow me to show you what I have planned for you?"

"I guess so. " Sarah managed to say. "Abby, Ziva will you come with me?"

Abby put her arm around Sarah's shoulder. "Told you we planned this for you. We will support you anyway possible."

Ziva came up next to them. "I agree with Abby. We will help you, yes." Sarah had a small smile on her face not showing any teeth. "That is something we will help with, your smile."

Edward led the three ladies back into the hair salon. He helped Sarah into the chair. Abby and Ziva noticed that Sarah bent her head down not looking into the large mirror in front of her. Edward noticed that as well. "Here is what I have planned for you. I want to make magic happen. First, you need to cut off at least ten inches of hair so it will hang just near your shoulders. Then I want to put in some layers to give it more body and then add some color to cover the gray that is definitely rearing its ugly head."

"What color?" Abby asked

"Well I was thinking brown but now seeing your hair in person I am leaning toward more an auburn tint with some highlights to frame your face. Was your hair ever red?"

"Yes when I was a little girl." Sarah replied. "My grandfather said it was as red as the sunset."

"Well, let's try to get it like that color but only in a more mature setting." Edward told her.

"Oh then no bouncing baby curls." Sarah grinned this time she was teasing him. Abby and Ziva both stifled a laugh. "Edward, I am going to trust you with my hair."

Abby clapped and almost squealed. "That is super Sarah."

"Abby, Ziva I am ok with Edward now. Why don't you two go shop or get your nails done?"

"You are kicking us out, yes." Ziva replied.

"No that's not it. Edward sounds like this will take a while and it has to be boring for you."

Abby grabbed a chair and sat near Sarah's feet. "I think we can stay here and talk with you." Abby was determined to try to build Sarah's self-esteem. Ziva smiled back at Sarah and then to Abby. She got another chair and sat on the other side. Edward smiled and went to get the magic ready.

NCIS

Abby, Ziva and Sarah started talking, laughing and enjoying just being together. The girls had discussed Sarah's work, some more funny DiNozzo stories and just a few when Gibbs was younger including Sarah's observations of Gibbs' three ex-wives. Edward even joined in with a few funny stories of his own.

Edward had decided to turn Sarah away from the mirror so that her hair style would be a surprise. Abby and Ziva had been sworn to secrecy not to reveal anything about Sarah's hairdo.

Edward was just putting the finishing touches on Sarah's hairdo when Abby's phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket. She quickly answered it since it was Gibbs. "Hi Gibbs. Don't tell me we got a case."

"No case Abbs. Just wondering how things are going?"

"All is great. We are having a great time. We are waiting on Edward to reveal Sarah's new hair." Abby told him.

"So she agreed to some of your ideas."

"Yes, Gibbs." Abby answered. "Now I have to go. Don't worry we will bring back a new Sarah." Abby quickly hung up her phone. She looked at Edward and smiled as he turned Sarah around to see her new hair.

For what seemed like hours Sarah just stared at herself in the mirror. Ziva elbowed Abby when they both noticed Sarah was staring at her entire face. Finally Sarah spoke. "Is that me?" she asked.

"Yes beautiful, that is you." Sarah ran her fingers through her now auburn hair. The color of her hair made her eyes stand out even without make-up. The layering made her now shoulder length hair look fuller and thicker. With bangs over her eyes and the tapering around the cheeks it looked like Sarah's face was framed with an auburn picture frame.

Abby and Ziva were speechless. Finally Abby started jumping. "Sarah you are beautiful."

"Yes you are very lovely, Sarah" Ziva added. Sarah turned and hugged Edward. She could not put into words how his work had made her feel but the wetness in her green eyes let him know she was pleased. Sarah kept running her fingers through her new hairdo and admiring herself.

"Thank you Edward. I totally love it. I couldn't imagine I could ever look this way.

"I'm glad you like it darling. You have such beautiful hair and with this style you are a very sexy woman."Edward said. "Now just sit here Mary Ann will in to help you with your make-up." Abby thanked Edward and then she hugged Sarah.

"You look wonderful." Abby said as she continued to hug Sarah. Mary Ann entered the room.

"Hello Abby, Ziva and you must be Sarah. Edward told me about you. Well let's see if we can add to your beauty with a little make-up."

Mary Ann went to work on Sarah's make-up once again turning her away from the mirror so there was a surprise on the reveal. With each application she explained exactly what to do to achieve the look she was creating. Sarah had asked Abby to help her remember what Mary Ann was doing.

Mary Ann assured her she would give her a written copy of the procedures if Sarah was pleased. After about twenty minutes Mary Ann was finished. She then turned Sarah around to see herself in the mirror.

Sarah gasped when she saw herself. First was a foundation that was light and looked almost nonexistent on her face but covered the few age related flaws on her face. Her eyes were framed with brown eyeliner and glossy mascara made her lashes look long and luscious. Mary Ann had applied a light deep purple eye shadow. On her cheeks was just a hint of a pink blush and an almost nude lip color with a matching lip liner. The effect was totally amazing. Abby was at a loss for words to describe the change. Sarah could only stare was that her.

"What do you think Sarah?" Mary Ann asked cautiously.

"I can't find the words." Sarah stammered. "Is that me? Really me."

Abby finally found her words. "Yes it is you. It is just fabulous. I knew from the minute I saw you I knew that you were a beauty but wow."

Ziva just stared at her. "You are very lovely, Sarah."

NCIS

The rest of the shopping trip was a whirlwind of shopping, trying on clothes, laughing and just plain fun. Sarah was amazingly happy. Abby and Ziva helped her find clothes and shoes that looked not only showed off her curves but her growing confidence.

"Hey I'm starving. " Abby replied after the last store. The ladies were walking out of little boutique arms now laden with packages. Abby had not broached Gibbs' gift with Sarah yet but she was beginning to wonder if she would accept it now. "Let's take these packages to the car and find a place to eat."

"You know I'm open to eating. I was so nervous this morning I didn't eat a thing." Sarah said.

"Sounds like a good idea." Ziva replied. "How about you change into one of your new outfits first?"

Abby nodded. "We'll take the other things out to the car and you go over there and change."

"What do I do with my old clothes?" Sarah asked.

"I have a suggestion."Abby started to say but then stopped. It was not her place to tell Sarah to toss her oversize jeans, her stained T-shirt and ripped tennis shoes.

"I think I know your suggestion Abby but burning them would be impractical in the mall. How about just tossing them into the trash can?" Sarah suggested.

Both Abby and Ziva smiled and then started laughing. "Keep the receipts from the clothes you are changing into just in case." Ziva smirked. "Some overzealous mall cop might try to get you for shop lifting."

Sarah started giggling that became a real laugh. "Really Ziva I am with a federal agent and a forensic scientist. Also, I am kind of friends with the leader of a team of NCIS agents. I think I am safe."

"That's good to see." Abby laughed.

"What?" Sarah asked still smiling at them.

"That! Your smile. It lights up your face." Abby told her. "Now go change and we will meet you back here."

Sarah went into the restroom and quickly changed into her new skinny jeans, a purple silk print blouse and denim jacket. Abby had talked her into a medium heeled boot which she was having trouble walking in only being used to tennis shoes or nurse's shoes. She stuffed her old clothes into the bag from the store and decided after what Ziva jokingly said she would throw them away at home. She checked her hair in the mirror smiling that again she caught herself looking that new person in the eye.

There was a lady washing her hands as Sarah checked herself out in the mirror. "You look lovely my dear. Nothing out of place," she told Sarah.

"Thank you. This is a new hairdo and I am still getting used to it."

"Well it just suits you." Sarah smiled and thanked the lady again as she left the restroom. Sarah walked over to the window of a local book store.

She was looking at the display. She then turned when she heard Abby's voice as she and Ziva walked by her. Sarah's self confidence waned immediately thinking they were avoiding her. She started to walk away then her inner voice told her to turn around and call toward them as they had stopped in front of the restroom. "Ziva, Abby I'm over here." Sarah called.

Abby and Ziva turned around and looked in Sarah's direction. Abby rushed over and hugged Sarah. "You look wonderful."

"I thought for just a second you were going to ditch me." Sarah said in a low tone.

"Oh my goodness, Sarah. We didn't recognize you. You look so different in that outfit, hair and make-up." Abby was totally embarrassed. "That was the farthest thing from my mind."

Ziva hugged Sarah. "Of course you are so different. Gibbs is not going believe the transformation."

"You think so Ziva." Sarah replied with a lilt of hope in her voice. Ziva and Abby looked at each other. Abby could not help but smile.

"Sarah since this is your day, where do you want to eat?" Abby asked her.

"I really don't care." Sarah said. Her mind was not on eating anymore she was thinking what Jethro would say when he saw her.

NCIS

The girls decided on local restaurant that served all different kinds of food but was well known for its many different kind of cheesecakes. Upon entering the restaurant they were escorted to their table by a young handsome man who immediately began flirting with all three. Ziva glared at him but Abby was flirting back. Sarah did not know how to react to his attention. When the man left Abby looked at Sarah and smiled. "You never been flirted with have you?" Abby asked.

"No never. Nobody ever really noticed me before, Abby." Just then their waiter came up to take their drink order. He smiled and chatted with each of them. Abby chatted back with the waiter. Ziva gave her order quickly and to the point. Sarah just gave her order of an iced tea and then turned away. The young man tried to engage her again but Sarah just ignored him.

After he left Abby decided she needed to give Sarah a lesson in flirting 101. "Sarah, that guy found you attractive. He wanted visit with you."

"Abby he is just doing that. He is wangling for a bigger tip that is all. He can't be really interested. I'm old enough to be his mother. " Sarah replied.

"Possibly but whether he is or isn't you can go with it. You are a beautiful woman no matter what your age. When he talks to you smile back at him. Look him in the eyes and talk to him. You will have fun if you just let yourself." Abby instructed.

Ziva rolled her eyes but she knew Sarah would feel wonderful if she allowed herself.

When the waiter came back to take their order he tried again to engage Sarah in conversation. Sarah gritted her teeth and smiled back at him when she gave him her order. The waiter commented on her beautiful eyes and smile. His complement gave Sarah the courage to ask him if he was in school. Their conversation continued for a few minutes until he finished their orders and left to turn them into the kitchen.

During the rest of lunch Abby could see Sarah's confidence growing each time the waiter came by. She even started up the conversation once when he came by to refill their drinks.

When they had paid the check the waiter asked them to return again and even winked at Sarah as he left. "Wow, Sarah you really came alive in there." Ziva commented.

"What I want to know is did you have fun?"Abby asked.

Sarah smiled and looked at Abby. "You know Abby I did. I really did." Abby reached into her bag and pulled out Gibbs' envelope. She handed it to Sarah. "Abby, what's this?"

"Open it" Abby encouraged her.

Sarah opened the envelope to find the two one hundred dollar bills and a small hand written note with her name on the front. Sarah carefully opened the note recognizing Gibbs' hurried writing. It read, "Take this and buy an outfit for yourself. Want you to have it. Don't argue. You have always been there. Gibbs" Sarah could not help but smile.

"Well are you going to accept it?" Abby asked apprehensively.

Sarah shook her head and then smiled. "He would be very upset if I didn't. Right."

"That is an understatement." Ziva replied. Abby and Sarah both laughed knowing Ziva was totally right.

NCIS

Gibbs, Tony, and Tim had finished their yard work by the time the girls returned from their shopping trip. They were sitting on the back deck enjoying a beer when Abby and Ziva came through the gate into the backyard. "You have fun?" Tony asked jumping up and greeting Ziva with a smile.

"We did. It was a great day." Abby replied walking over to Tim who was sitting on the chaise lounge totally exhausted. "Poor Timmy, did Gibbs work you too hard?" Tim nodded as Abby stole a drink of his beer.

"Where's Sarah?" Gibbs asked looking toward the gate.

"She took her packages home before coming over." Abby told him giggling. She could not help but smile at the anxiousness in his voice. He wanted to see what they had accomplished with his friend.

"Was her husband home?"

"No, his car was not in the driveway. She seemed kind of glad." Ziva told him. "Gibbs we need to talk later about Sarah alone." Gibbs gave her a look of concern. He started to ask and he heard Sarah opening the gate. He turned his head away from Ziva and toward the gate. He was excited to see what Abby and Ziva had done for Sarah.

Sarah opened the gate slowly looking around the gate post. "Come on Sarah." Abby called. "Show these men the new you." She walked cautiously into the yard. She had changed into the clothes she had bought with Gibbs' gift. Gibbs could say nothing. All he could do was stare. She was wearing straight leg skinny jeans, a pink print blouse with a hint of glitter with a black fitted jacket. On her feet was a pair of pink low heeled sandals. Around her neck was a small gold necklace with matching earrings.

Tony walked over admiring this beautiful woman that had just come into Gibbs' yard. "Well pretty lady, we really need to get a drink sometime. "Tony flirted. Sarah looked at Abby. Abby signed, "Flirt back. It's Tony."

"Well kind sir I don't know if I have the time." Sarah smiled and batted her eyelashes at him.

Tony put his arm around her shoulder. "You really look sexy in that outfit." Gibbs walked up behind Tony and hit him squarely on the back of the head. "Stopping Boss." Tony moved away smiling at Sarah.

Gibbs walked up to her and smiled. "Wow, you look great."

"Thank you," Sarah whispered. Abby saw the looks that passed between them she quickly helped Tim up.

"Come on Timmy. Let's go to my place and I will fix you some dinner." Abby quickly said seeing the look in Gibbs' eyes. She grabbed Tim's arm and helped him up off the lounge.

"But Abby" Tim stopped talking when Abby glared at him and she motioned toward Gibbs. "Oh, sure Abby. Thanks for the offer of food Boss but I think we will be going now." Gibbs just nodded he could not take his eyes off Sarah.

Tony, still rubbing his head from the head slap looked at Ziva. "Come on Zeeeva. We need to be going as well. I need a shower and a large pizza." Ziva smiled and nodded as Tony took her hand. Both couples made a hasty retreat leaving Gibbs and Sarah just standing there staring at each other.

Sarah had not said a word since she walked around the gate. The look in Gibbs' eyes had her floored. His eyes were glued to her. She had never seen any man look at her the way Gibbs was looking at her now. Finally Gibbs managed to speak. "You look wonderful."

"Thank you." Sarah managed to say. Gibbs walked up to her and put his hand up to her hair. He seemed to be memorizing her face.

He shook his head bringing himself back to reality. "Your hair is so beautiful. I like the color."

"Sort of knew you would." Sarah managed a giggle.

"Your idea."

"Nope the hair dresser. He noticed a hit of red in among the gray." Sarah told him.

Gibbs finally noticed they were all alone. "Where did everybody go?" he muttered.

"Sort of retreated when I walked up."

"Well I was going to barbeque but guess that's out now. " Gibbs said. "How about I take you out for something to eat?"

Sarah started to tell him no but she knew that with Myron at work she would probably eat a bologna sandwich or nothing at all. Since he worked over night at a local fast food restaurant that was open twenty four hours she would be alone all night. "Myron's at work until around three in the morning so I'm free. That sounds like a good idea."

"Give me thirty minutes to shower and clean up." Gibbs replied.

"Sounds good. Gives me a chance to put up my new clothes." She smiled turning around and walking toward the gate. "I'll be back her in thirty minutes."

"Fine, door's unlocked just come in and wait in the living room." Gibbs smiled.

"I know. " Sarah turned and looked at him over her shoulder. She smiled coyly and then left the yard. Gibbs eyes followed her as she walked away. He still could not take his eyes off of her.

"Damn it," he said to himself. "Come on Gunny you have to remember she is married." He gently tapped himself on the back of his head but he knew that was not going to help. He could not get the sight of her out of his mind. She was so sexy and beautiful. Why did life have to be so complicated?


	6. Good Neighbor Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Good Neighbor

Thank you all for the reviews.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat on the couch in his living room with a glass of bourbon he was gently spinning in his hands. He had already had several drinks and was mentally debating having another drink. He thought back to how he had spent the evening. He had taken Sarah out to a local steak restaurant. She looked beautiful in her new outfit. He had been surprised when she came back from putting her new clothes away dressed in a knee length black dress that shimmered in the porch light with a short sequined purple jacket and purple shoes with two inch heels.

God she was beautiful. Gibbs put his drink down on the coffee table and leaned back on the couch looking at the ceiling. He knew that he could not continue seeing her other than a friend but because she was married a friend was all she could be. His mind began to wonder back to the evening they had just shared.

Flashback

Gibbs came down the stairs to see Sarah standing in his living room and she was beautiful dressed in a black dress and high heels. "Thought you were going to put your clothes away." Gibbs questioned.

Sarah seemed embarrassed and a bit flustered. "Well, I did put some clothes away. The ones I was wearing. I just thought you would like to see the outfit you bought." Sarah smiled. "Not really my kind of outfit but Abby and Ziva insisted. This may be the only time I ever wear it."

"What makes you think that?" Gibbs asked as he went to the closet to get his suit jacket.

"Can you see Myron taking me anywhere I would need to wear this?" She mused then smiled at him. "How about with a little baby spit up right here?" She pointed to the front of her jacket and laughed.

Gibbs chuckled. "Maybe you are right. Not to put him down but you are too good for him." Gibbs knew the minute he said it that was the wrong thing to say. "I did not mean that as it sounds."

"I know Jethro. This had been bothering me for a long time. I'm tired of his crap. Just don't know if I can do what I know needs to be done."

Gibbs walked up and put his hands on her shoulders. "Yes, I know it is hard but you deserve better. You have me and you have my team. They will help you."

"I know," she whispered. "I know."

Seeing the tears forming in her eyes Gibbs decided he had pushed enough for one evening. It was time they changed the subject. "Let's go get something to eat." He escorted her out to his yellow dodge charger and opened the door for her smiling.

As she was getting in the passenger side she grabbed his forearm. "Thanks Jethro for everything." Gibbs nodded, smiled and then closed the door.

NCIS

Flashback continued

They drove toward town. Gibbs had just in mind the place to take her. It was a restaurant owned by a Marine he had served with in Desert Storm. He had called his friend from the car and was able to get a nice table. "Where are we going?" Sarah asked.

"Well I have a friend who owns a restaurant. He was able to get us a table." Gibbs told her. Sarah looked at him and smiled. She then returned to staring out the window. Gibbs really wanted to know what she was thinking. He was totally hoping that she was at least considering getting away from Myron. "What's ya thinking about?"

"Nothing really." Sarah murmured.

"You're lying." Gibbs replied.

"You always know don't you." Sarah continued to look out the window. "Give me a little time Jethro and then I will tell you."

"Your wish is granted." The yellow car pulled up into the parking lot. The valet opened car door for Sarah. She got out and was standing next to the car. The valet went around to open the driver's side. Seeing the driver he just smiled and stepped away. "Wait right here Sarah. Don't want anybody parking my car."

She smiled and walked up to the door to wait for him. "He always does that," the valet told her.

"I know," she smiled. "He's been that way with his cars for as long as I have known him."

Gibbs walked up and heard the end of her comment. "Really I must have trust issues then."

"I have always known that." He smirked and escorted her through the door with his had gently touching the small of her back. They were greeted at the hostess counter with a smile by Gibbs' friend John.

"Hey Gunny. Glad to see you again."

"Nice to see again John. Thanks for squeezing us in." Gibbs replied.

"No problem Gunny we had a couple of cancelations." John led them to a table. Gibbs held the chair as Sarah sat down. John looked at Sarah and smiled. "He has no manners. My name is John Wilson and you are."

"Sarah Layton." She held her hand out to shake his but John took it and kissed the top of her hand.

"Nice to meet you Sarah." John smiled. "Your waiter will be here in a few minutes. I need to check on things in the kitchen."

"Thanks John." Gibbs picked up the menu and he and Sarah started talking.

NCIS

Jethro Gibbs was still staring at the ceiling when the clock on the mantel struck 0300. He must have dozed off while he was remembering his night. He downed the bourbon he had on the coffee table and then he stood up and walked toward the large window at the front of his living room. As he looked out the window he noticed Myron's truck pulling into the driveway next door. He really hoped he was just coming home early and not have lost another dead end job.

He watched as Myron entered the house and turned off the porch light. "I hope he leaves her alone tonight. She had a great day and deserves to enjoy it as long as possible," he thought.

He left the window and headed toward the basement. He had to clear his head. He felt he could not protect her. He had not control over the circumstances in Sarah's life. He hated that.

Upon entering the basement he picked up a block of sandpaper and started mindlessly sanding a part of his boat he had already sanded. His mind was not on his work. It went back to the evening.

NCIS

Flashback continues

They had each ordered a steak and salad. Sarah ordered fries as Gibbs knew she would and he ordered a baked potato. They had decided to share an appetizer. Gibbs had ordered some wine and they were just talking. Once again they settled into a comfortable conversation of work stories and shared memories. Gibbs liked how he felt around Sarah. He was relaxed and felt she knew enough about him that he did not have to keep his tough façade.

The restaurant had a live dance band on Saturday night. Gibbs knew that Sarah was not much of a dancer but it was a legitimate way to hold her in his arms so he broached the subject cautiously. "What to try a dance?"

"Jethro, you know I don't dance well." Sarah looked down at the table for the first time during the evening.

"I know that but dancing doesn't have to be perfect. I'll help."

Sarah thought about it. He would be able to hold her in his arms and nobody would think anything about it. She liked that idea. "Ok Jethro, I'll try." Gibbs walked around and pulled her chair out and escorted her onto the dance floor. The music began it was a slow waltz and Gibbs took her into his arms. Gibbs' six foot height seemed to tower over Sarah's five foot two so her cheek could rest up against his chest. At first Sarah tried to keep some distance between their bodies but Jethro keep a tight hold on her and it was just natural for her to lay her head on his chest. Gibbs seemed content to rest his chin on the top of her head. They continued to just sway to the music not really waltzing just enjoying the socially acceptable closeness.

The music finally came to an end and the couple parted reluctantly. Noticing that their food had been delivered the two went back to the table. Gibbs pulled Sarah's chair out and helped her to sit down.

They looked at each other and smiled. Sarah had a hint of a blush to her cheeks. She quickly looked down and started cutting her steak. Gibbs wanted to put her at ease so he changed the subject and started again to tell another DiNozzo story. Sarah looked at him and smiled.

They continued to visit and enjoy each other's company. They had decided to split a dessert so while they were waiting Gibbs asked her for another dance. Sarah nodded. Gibbs got up and offered her his hand. Sarah took it smiling. Once again Gibbs wrapped his arm around her back talking her small hand in his and pulling her close. The music was an old big band waltz both knew the words and began mouthing them quietly.

NCIS

Gibbs was brought back to reality by the slamming of a door and the roar of a car pulling off next door. Knowing it was from Sarah's house Gibbs raced up the basement stairs and to the front door just in time to see Myron's truck racing away from the house. Gibbs started out the door to go check on Sarah but put the brakes on when he realized that the lights were still off next door. "She must have turned him down," he mused. He picked up his phone and dialed Sarah's number.

It took a while for Sarah to answer her phone. "Hello" Sarah answered sleepily.

"You ok," Gibbs asked.

Sarah had to think a minute to see who was talking to her. "Yes Jethro. I'm fine."

"You're sure."

"I'm sure. Thanks for checking on me." Sarah then hung up. Gibbs had a churning in his gut that Sarah was not telling him the truth but again he respected her privacy enough not to rush over to make sure she was safe.

He hung up his phone and started back toward the basement. He shook his head. "Not getting much done down there," he thought. "Maybe there is a late night western on to watch." He turned on his old television and randomly changed the channels until he found an old western movie starring John Wayne. He settled back on the couch to watch.

NCIS

Flashback continues

The music ended and the couple pulled apart. Gibbs took Sarah's hand and led her back to the table where the waiter had delivered their brownie covered in chocolate sauce, ice cream and whipped cream. He handed them their spoons and the couple continued their conversation as they each sampled the dessert.

Somehow Sarah managed to get a dot of whipped cream on her nose. Gibbs grabbed a napkin to wipe it off. Just as he reached for her Gibbs saw Victor Sterling walking toward them with his wife Diane in tow. "Well Sarah, I see you managed to finally snag my husband. I just saw you dancing. " Diane Sterling replied. Gibbs just rolled his eyes and looked up at rolled his eyes. "You get a make-over Sarah. You are really looking much better than the last time I saw you."

Gibbs started to say something but Sarah reached out and patted his hand. "Really Diane." Sarah started. "What kind of work have you had done? Looks like your nose is smaller and the lines around your eyes are gone." Gibbs could not help but chuckle. Sarah looked at him and signed. "Very funny" Diane started to retort with another hateful comment when Sarah continued. "I put up with your bad attitude and lack of respect when you and Jethro were married because he is my friend. However I don't have to now. So unless you have something nice to say you are spoiling our dessert."

"Well I never -"Diane replied.

"Well maybe you should" Sarah giggled. "Would make you a happier person."

Victor took his wife by the arm and promptly escorted her out the door before a fight started. Gibbs reached across the wiped the whipped cream from Sarah's nose. "Like the way you stood up to her. Maybe that attitude would work with Myron. Simple respect."

Sarah nodded. "Possibly."

The two finished their dessert, Gibbs paid the check and they decided to take a walk and window shop in the many different shops around the restaurant. Gibbs took Sarah's hand and placed it in the crook of his arm. They continued to talk as they walked.

They had a wonderful evening and it was all Gibbs could do not to kiss her goodnight as he walked her from his car to her door. "Thank you for a lovely evening Jethro. I had fun."

"So did I. We will have to do that again sometime as friends."

"Maybe include the team. That might be fun." Sarah suggested.

"That might just be a possibility." Gibbs smiled and kissed her hand. "Good night." He walked away smiling to himself.

NCIS

The movie had ended when Gibbs woke up. He had fallen asleep on the couch. He looked up at the clock and it was 0500. He decided he needed coffee so he got up and went into the kitchen to start his coffee. Just then his living room door burst open and Sarah rushed into the living room. "Jethro" she cried "Where are you?"

"In the kitchen, Sarah." Gibbs walked out of the kitchen to find Sarah standing in front of the fireplace. Her eye was swollen and getting bluer by the minute. There was blood trickling down her face from her busted lip. She was holding her left arm carefully against her torn T-shirt and it was swelling. In her right hand she was carrying what was left of her black dress and her new shoes.

He rushed up to her and helped her to the couch. "What happened?"

"Myron came home around 3am and found my dress lying on the chair in our bedroom. He tore up my dress and shoes. He wanted to know where I got the money for the dress. "She told Gibbs. "I lied to him and said I had saved it. That made him furious. I think he lost his job tonight and he was blaming everybody but himself. He hit me in my face and then took off in his truck."

"Is that when I called you?"

"Yes," Gibbs pulled then blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around her. "I figured he was going out to cool off. He does that so I figured I was ok."

"Sarah, he hit you. Why didn't you tell me that?" Gibbs inquired.

"He's done it before. Usually he leaves stays out for a while and then comes back and apologizes."

"But he came back this time." She nodded again. "Where is he now?"

"After he twisted my arm and hit me again he left again. I knew I needed help so I came over here." Sarah told him.

"Did he force himself on you?" Gibbs asked cautiously.

"No, thank goodness." Sarah told him.

"Had he been drinking?"

"I could smell it on him and he was slurring his words." Sarah told him. She was starting to cry. He could see the pain in her eyes. "What am I going to do now?"

"First, we are going to the hospital. Your arm looks broken and you need to be checked for a concussion. Then we will face things from there. "Gibbs helped her up off the couch with the blanket securely wrapped around her. Sarah looked at him and signed "Thank you"

Gibbs helped her to the door and put one of his jackets around her shoulders. He then grabbed his cell and keys. He then glanced around the outside just in case Myron had returned and then helped Sarah into the front seat of his car. He pulled the seatbelt around her and securely fastened it.

Still with checking the area he went around and got into the driver's side of the car. As he started the car Sarah leaned her head back against the seat and closed her eyes. "Try to stay awake Sarah just in case it is a concussion."

"Ok" she mumbled.

Gibbs pulled the car out into the road and headed off toward the hospital. He grabbed his phone and quickly dialed "DiNozzo, wake up."

"What is it Boss?" Tony replied sleepily.

"I need a BOLO out on Myron Layton's Ford truck. Probably driving drunk. "Gibbs ordered, "Call McGee and get a trace on his cell. I want to know where this bastard is and I want to know now."

"On it Boss. You at home." Tony asked.

"No, I'm taking Sarah to the ER. He attacked her." Gibbs replied, "Call Ziva, have her meet me at the ER. Sarah is going to need a woman."

"Not Abby, Boss." Tony questioned.

"No, Ziva. She had the expertise Sarah needs." Gibbs ordered hanging up the phone.

Tony turned to Ziva who was waking up on the couch next to him. They had fallen asleep watching movies. "Boss wants you to meet him at the ER."

"Sarah?"

"How did you know?" Tony asked.

"Just lucky I guess. " Ziva grabbed her coat, purse and keys and headed out the door. She knew why Gibbs needed her.

As Gibbs turned into the driveway of the ER. He turned and looked at Sarah in the seat next to him. She had fallen asleep. He watched her breath as the orderlies got her out of the car and wheeled her into an exam room. "Watch over her Shannon. She needs our help."


	7. Good Neighbor Chapter 7

The Good Neighbor

Chapter 7

AN: Thank you for all the reviews and new story followers. If you have any suggestions let me know. This is different type of story for me so I am open to any ideas.

NCIS

Gibbs pulled up at the door to the ER. He helped Sarah out of the car and was met at the door by an orderly with a wheel chair. Sarah was showing signs of a concussion. She was groggy and her black eye was starting to water. She was being wheeled up to the ER admissions desk just as Ziva arrived. "May I help you?" the nurse at the desk asked.

"This is Sarah Layton. She was just attacked by her husband." Gibbs informed her. Just then Sarah slumped down in the wheel chair leaning her head against Gibbs arm. Gibbs looked down at Sarah. "We need to get her some help now." Gibbs said firmly glaring at the nurse.

The nurse had the orderly take Sarah into an exam room. "Go with her, Ziver. I don't want her alone. I'm going to coordinate with Metro." Gibbs ordered. "And if they give you any guff you're on protection detail. We don't know where he is." Gibbs looked at the desk nurse and glared at her as she started to protest. She immediately closed her mouth.

"On it Gibbs." Ziva replied as she started toward the exam room where they took Sarah.

Gibbs grabbed his phone and reported the attack to Metro SVU. They were going to send an investigation team to meet with Gibbs and question Sarah as soon as the doctor allowed it. As soon as he got off the phone he called McGee. "McGee any location on Myron yet?"

"His cell is turned off Boss. Nothing on the BOLO yet." McGee told him. "How's Sarah?"

"Black eye, probably a fractured arm and may a concussion." Gibbs reported. "Metro's on the way. Get Abby to keep searching. DiNozzo in yet."

"Just got here. "McGee informed him. "Boss, did he -"

"She said no."Gibbs answered looking off in the distance.

"But you don't think she is telling the truth."

"Nope. He may not have been violent with it though."

"At least that is something. Ziva's not here. Do I need to call her again?"

"No. She's in with Sarah. Thought she would be helpful talking to Sarah. Let me talk to DiNozzo." Gibbs ordered.

Tim handed Tony the phone. "Hey Boss, how's Sarah?"

"She's in with the doctor. You and McGee get over to Sarah's house. Key's under the mat. Get any evidence of her attack for Metro. Also, keep an eye out for Myron. He is bound to return sometime. I'm sure he would not expect Sarah to run to me. She never has before." Gibbs hung up the phone.

"On it Boss." Tony answered handing the phone back to McGee. Tony turned to McGee. "We're headed to Sarah's house."

"I heard. Glad Ziva is with Sarah."Tim replied.

NCIS

Gibbs paced the waiting room only to stop occasionally at the large glass doors of the ER to watch for the Metro detectives. It had seemed like an eternity and nobody had called or showed up. All Gibbs could think about was the look on Sarah's face as they wheeled her into the exam room. Deep down Gibbs knew she was going to be ok but he was still worried. He knew that he would need get a hold on his temper when he saw Myron. One it was not his case. He could not be in charge of this one because it was not his jurisdiction. Two he knew if he went with his true feelings on this one Myron would be dead.

"Agent Gibbs?" Gibbs was brought back to reality. Gibbs nodded his head. "Hello I am Detective Eric Simpson and this is my partner Victoria Spencer. "

"Hello."

"Where is Mrs. Layton?" Detective Simpson asked.

"She is still in an exam room. I have a female agent with for protection. I don't trust her husband."

"We saw the BOLO on her husband. Any hits yet?" Victoria asked.

"I have my forensic scientist monitoring it as well as searching for his cell phone. Last report he has it turned off. " Gibbs told them.

"How do you know Mrs. Layton?" Eric asked.

"Been my neighbor for almost twenty years." Gibbs told him.

"How well do you know the husband? Is this the first time he's hurt her?"

"I know him enough to know he's a bum and an asshole?" Gibbs replied. "And no this is not the first time he has hurt her. My team and I saw bruises on her arm last week. "

"Why didn't you report the incident?" Victoria asked

"She didn't want us too. " Gibbs rubbed his hand down his face. "Wish I had insisted now. He has always been emotionally abusive but never physical until now."

"Agent Gibbs don't kick yourself. It was her choice. Besides it would have been a first offence so he would have walked with only anger management."

Gibbs just shook his head and looked back toward the double doors leading to the exam rooms. "He is not going to hurt you again, Sarah. I will see to that." Gibbs thought.

NCIS

Sarah was awakened by a bright light shinning in her eye. She did not know where she was or how she got there. She started fighting the person who was shinning that obnoxious light in the eye that was now swollen and very painful. "Sarah, calm down. Let the doctor check you out." Ziva whispered next to her ear. Ziva took Sarah's right hand in hers and began to stroke it gently.

"I know this is uncomfortable Mrs. Layton. Just need to make sure there isn't any damage to your retina." Dr. Boyington told her.

Sarah grasped Ziva's hand and allowed the doctor to continue. The doctor finished and turned to Sarah. "Well, your eye looks painful but nothing inside is damaged." Dr. Boyington replied. "Now we need to get that arm X-rayed and get it set."

"Thank you doctor." Sarah said as she leaned back on the bed in obvious pain. She was beginning to remember what had happened.

"You are in pain Sarah, yes." Sarah nodded with tears in her eyes. Ziva looked at the doctor. "Could you get you something to help her?"

"I was going to. I'll get a nurse to bring you a pain killer before I send you for X-ray."

Sarah looked at him. "Thank you." The doctor left Ziva and Sarah alone. "Ziva, did Jethro bring me here?"

"Yes,"

"Where is he?" Sarah asked.

"He is in the lobby. He wanted me in here for your protection." Ziva told her. "Can you remember what happened?"

"It's still a little fuzzy." Sarah said. "Myron came home around 2 am. He was mad that I hung up on him as well as me not being home when he left for work."

"Is that when he hit you?" Ziva asked.

"The first time." She told Ziva. The nurse came in with Sarah's pain pill.

"Here take this. It will help you feel better." The nurse handed Sarah a pill and some water to wash it down. "The orderly will be in soon to take you for an x-ray."

"Thank you" Sarah replied laying her head back against the pillow. Ziva could see the tears in her eyes. She put her hand on Sarah's arm.

"Do you want to tell me more or should I get Gibbs?" Ziva asked quietly.

"No I can't talk to Jethro right now. Not about this." Sarah blurted out. "I lied to him Ziva."

Ziva pulled up a chair and sat down next to the bed. "You lied to him about what?"

Sarah stared off at the wall for a few minutes as if to drum up the courage to continue. "He asked if Myron forced himself on me. I told him that he didn't. Which was sort of the truth from a certain point of view."

"You gave in and allowed him to have sex with you." Ziva stated matter of factly. Sarah nodded and turned her face away for Ziva. "You know that is still rape if you have sex when you do not want to."

The tears started streaming down Sarah's face. She had felt violated every time it happened but she never thought of it as rape. It was a matter of disrespect at most. She had always felt she just had to take it. It was just part of being married.

Ziva took Sarah's hand in hers. "I know how you feel because I was -" Ziva stammered.

"Ziva?"

"I was held prisoner a few years ago by a terrorist in a camp. I do not talk much about it. The team may suspect but they do not know. " Ziva told her. Sarah nodded the meaning in Ziva's voice was totally clear. Ziva started to continue but the orderly came in to take Sarah to X-ray. Sarah patted Ziva's hand. "We will talk later if you like. Please do not mention this to the others. You did not lie to Gibbs."

"Thanks Ziva." Sarah nodded. "I understand."

"Keep an eye out for your husband. I will go find Gibbs. Let him know what the doctor said." Ziva started down the hall wiping the tears from her eyes. She never wanted to talk about her time in Somalia with anyone but Sarah might just understand how she feels.

NCIS

Gibbs and the detectives were still in the lobby of the ER waiting when Ziva walked out of the double doors. Gibbs was still pacing and staring out the glass doors as the sun was beginning to rise over the parking lot. Upon seeing Ziva he walked toward her at a fast pace. "Why aren't you with Sarah? I meant for you to protect her."

"She is fine Gibbs. Her husband would have to pass by here if he was going to find her." Ziva told him.

"How is she really Ziver?" Gibbs asked.

"Well her eye is just bruised no damage inside. She is pretty boomed up."

"It's banged up Ziva. What about her arm?" Gibbs asked.

"They are x-raying it now." Ziva told him.

Detective Simpson walked up to Ziva and Gibbs. "Are you the agent with Mrs. Layton?" Ziva nodded. "Is Mrs. Layton up to answer some questions?"

"She is still being treated Detective." Ziva replied.

"Did you question her?" Detective Spencer asked as she hung up the phone.

"As a friend only. So what we discussed in confidential, detective." Ziva told the detective rather angrily.

"Eric, we just got some background on Myron Layton. He has a warrant for his arrest on hot check charges, theft as well as an assault on someone he works with. Seems he has a temper."

"Ya think." Gibbs smirked. "You will be able to question Sarah later detectives. Don't you have a fugitive to catch?" Just then Gibbs' phone rang. He answered it quickly when he saw Abby's name on his caller ID. "Hey Abbs. What do you have for me Abby?"

"He just turned his cell phone on. I now have a location. He's heading toward his house." Abby informed him.

"Thanks Abbs. Take a Caf-Pow out of petty cash."Gibbs replied as he hung up the phone. He turned to the detectives. "He's heading to his house. I've got agents there waiting for him."

"We'll send a patrol car as back up" Simpson said grabbing his phone and calling the station. Gibbs quickly dialed DiNozzo and informed him that Myron was heading toward the house.

Gibbs started toward his car. "Gibbs can I go with you?" Ziva asked.

"You stay with Sarah, Ziver. I don't want him killed. I want him to serve time." Gibbs smirked at the disappointment on her face. Gibbs left the lobby as Ziva walked back into the Exam room to wait for Sarah to return.

NCIS

Gibbs drove up into his driveway just as Myron's truck turned the corner at the end of the street. He had talked to DiNozzo who was inside Sarah's house waiting for him. A Metro patrol car was waiting just around the corner from Gibbs' house. Since it was early Sunday morning it would not be strange for Gibbs to be standing on his porch when Myron drove up.

Myron pulled his truck into his driveway. "Well she did not run over to Janice's. Car is still here," he mumbled. Noticing Gibbs on his porch he glared at him with an evil look in his eye. "She's mine and always will be mine," he thought. Myron had suspected that Gibbs had eyes for Sarah but knew Sarah was too cowed in fear to ever broach the subject. Myron unlocked the door and walked into the living room. "Sarah, where are you?" he hollered when she did not greet him at the door.

Tony walked up behind him with a gun pointed at the back of his head. "She's right here." Tony growled. Tim McGee then stepped out from the dining room pointing his gun at him.

"And right here." Tim said firmly.

"Who are you and how did you get in my house?"

"We're NCIS and you are under arrest for hot checks, theft and assaults on your coworker and your wife." Tony announced. "Hands behind your back now or do you want to give us a reason."

Myron growled. He knew he was beat and none of his excuses was going to get him out of this one. He put his hands behind his back for Tony to slap the cuffs on him. Tony was not gentle with the cuffs either.

Gibbs and the patrol officers were waiting outside when Tony and Tim led Myron out of the house. Upon seeing Gibbs Myron sneered. "She will bail me out Gibbs. I won't spend any time in jail."

"Wanta bet." Gibbs growled back. "If I have anything to say about it you'll be in jail for a long time."

"She's used up Gibbs. You won't want her because she's frigid most of the time and if she is involved she's a lousy lay." Myron blurted out. Tony and Tim cringed and looked away. They saw the anger on Gibbs' face. They knew what was coming.

Gibbs walked up to Myron and stared him in the eyes. Myron stepped back expecting a punch. "Do you eat out of that mouth? Don't talk about her like that." Gibbs growled. "She's supported your sorry butt for thirty years. She's a lady."

"Sure, if you say so. I say she is a slut and has deserved far worse than I ever gave her."

Gibbs wanted to punch his lights out but he knew that since he was handcuffed there would be nothing but trouble from it. "Somebody should belt you in the mouth "Gibbs replied walking away. "It's not worth my time so I won't."

"You afraid to fight for her Gibbs. You've been in love with her for years you know." Myron shouted.

"No I won't. " Gibbs turned back around. "The hell I won't" He pulled his fist back and landed a punch right in his face. Tony and Tim turned around and faced away, as did the two patrolmen.

Myron started screaming that Gibbs has abused him. "I've got you now Gibbs. I am going to file charges for police brutality."

"What brutality?" Tony asked as he led Myron toward the police car. "Nobody hit you man. Don't you remember? You tripped as we were coming out of the house. Right fellows."

"Absolutely Tony." McGee agreed and both the patrolmen nodded in agreement.

Gibbs looked at the men and smiled. As he walked off toward his house he rubbed the knuckles on his right hand. Now that Myron's fate was sealed hopefully Sarah could start a new life.

NCIS

Sarah was now in a hospital room with her left arm now in a cast from her hand up past her elbow almost to her shoulder. There was an ice bag on her eye and there were several bandages on a few cuts. She was dozing in and out from the pain medication. Ziva was sitting in the chair next to the bed. Dr. Boyington wanted to keep her overnight just to observe her concussion.

"Ziva, have you heard from Jethro?" Sarah asked.

"He is on his way here." Ziva told her.

"Did he say what happened?" she asked again.

"No, he just said that you are safe." Just then Gibbs came into the room. Sarah looked toward him and he smiled at her.

He then looked at Ziva. "Thanks Ziva. I'm here now. You go get some rest."

"Thanks Gibbs." She then walked up to Sarah. "We will talk again if you want to."

Sarah nodded. "I know Ziva. Thank you for being here." Ziva smiled and then after patting Gibbs on the arm she left the room.

"Hey," Sarah said as Gibbs sat down in the chair that Ziva vacated.

"Hey," Gibbs took her right hand and held it in his. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Gibbs" He eyed her raising his eyebrows. "Really. I have a swollen eye a twist fracture of the two bones in my arm and a few other cuts and bruises."

He reached up and put his hand over her heart. "In here. How are you in here? You were just feeling good about yourself and then."

"Don't worry Jethro. I have seen the light." She told him. "I deserve better." Sarah leaned her head back and rested it on the pillow. Just then a look of horror came over her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Janice and Alexis, I need to call them."

Gibbs began to rub her right arm. "Relax I called them on my way back. They know what happened. Janice said she would pick up Alexis and they would come by later if you feel like it."

"I don't want the babies here. I will call them. They don't need to see me until my eye goes down." Sarah insisted.

"Already told Janice that. I can read your mind." Gibbs smirked. Just then the phone that was next to the bed rang. "Bet that is one of them now."

Gibbs handed Sarah the phone. "Hello."

"Well Sarah where are you?" The voice on the other end of the phone caused Sarah's face to go pale. "I need you here with my bail money."

"Bail money. What makes you think I will pay your bail?"

"Because you're my wife and that is your job to support me." Myron yelled. Gibbs heard the voice on the phone and took the phone away from Sarah and hung it up.

"Thanks." Sarah was shaking. "After what he did to me he is still trying to control me. You know when I will pay his bail when hell freezes over. "

"He's a prick and you know it." Gibbs sat next to her on the bed and pulled her into a hug. Sarah looked into his blue eyes with tears in hers. She leaned into the hug. It was something she really needed.

"I know," was all she managed to say. They just sat there for a while. Sarah was just enjoying the closeness of a true friend. While they were sitting there together the nurse brought in Sarah's lunch.

Gibbs looked at the tray and grimaced as he stepped away from the bed. The nurse sat it down on the table in front of Sarah, smiled and then left. "That looks real appetizing." Gibbs joked. Sarah made a face. "How about I run out and get us some real lunch?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"What would you like?"

Sarah looked at him with a strange look. "The name and number of a good divorce lawyer," she replied as the tears began to fall down her face.

"Sure Diane's lawyer will fit the bill." He chuckled as he hugged her again. "I'll get his number along with some hamburgers."

"I remember that divorce. He was pretty good wasn't he?" Sarah smirked.

"Ya think." Gibbs replied. "Call me if you need anything." He bent down and kissed her cheek and he left.


	8. Chapter 8 Good Neighbor

Chapter 8

AN: Sorry I took so long to update. School starts here tomorrow and I have been really busy cleaning up my classroom. Also, I have another story and had a bit of writer's block concerning it. I will do my best to alternate between the two stories a chapter at a time from now on. As always thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Sarah stayed overnight in the hospital with Gibbs always at her side. The nurse tried to get him to go home around eleven when Sarah was given a sleeping pill so she could get some rest. He flat out refused. The nurse threatened to call security and have him removed. Gibbs had responded with you and what marine unit. Finally after some more heated discussions she decided it was not worth the effort.

Dr. Boyington had come by after breakfast for another check and began the process to have her released. The only problem Sarah faced was the doctor did not want her alone. "I could stay with Janice."

"You could but that shiner you have would scare the girls. Also Myron might just find a way to get bail and I am sure Bob would not want him hanging around their place." Gibbs replied.

"Jethro, I can't stay at your place. It would just not be right."

"Why not? We are friends right." Gibbs replied.

Sarah looked up at him in sort of shock. "Sure we're can e friends."

"Then what makes you think you can't stay at my place." Gibbs smiled.

"I don't want to impose. I can just stay at my house."

"That is not going to happen. You are staying in my guest room and that is final." He took her hand and looked into her eyes. "Sarah, it is ok to accept help. You have handled everything on your own for so long. Let me help you."

Tears filled Sarah's eyes. She couldn't believe what he was saying. Nobody since her parents had ever offered to help her face her challenges. Myron had always dumped the major problems in her lap offering no comfort. She turned her head away to hide the tears. Gibbs could sense that she was crying. He sat down on the bed next to her and pulled her into a comforting embrace. "Hey Sarah, it's not a sin to ask for help." He kissed the top of her head and pulled her in tighter against him in hopes to give her the comfort she needed. "I would not have ever survived all these years without your constant concern and friendship." She had always been there for him through Shannon's death and all three divorces. It was time he returned the favor. "So are you going to stop arguing with me and accept my help?" Sarah nodded yes and smiled at him. Gibbs reached over toward the night stand and handed her a tissue. Sarah wiped her eyes. Gibbs looked down into her hazel eyes. The happy spark he had seen after the shopping trip was gone and had been replaced with a darkness he had seen their many times. His gut was telling him that she was probably spiraling down into a deep depression. He would call Ducky. He needed to discuss with him about how to handle the situation. Deep down he also felt that maybe Ziva would also be a good choice to help Sarah. "She needs all the help I can give her," he thought.

NCIS

About an hour later, Gibbs and Sarah were in his truck driving down the road heading for Arlington and Gibbs' house. Sarah was leaning back on the seat with her head resting against the cool of the window. Her broken arm was in a sling and resting on her stomach. The nurse had given her a pain shot for the ride home so Sarah was a little groggy. "You ok?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes," Sarah mumbled. Gibbs reached across and grasped her shoulder. She turned toward him and gave him a very lackluster smile.

Gibbs smiled back. "We'll be there soon." Sarah turned back and laid her head back against the window. It was getting hard for her to concentrate or even hold her head up.

Gibbs turned his head back to the road in front of him. He thought back to hospital. The doctor had come in with Sarah's pain pills and asked to see him in the hallway.

_Flashback_

_Gibbs had patted Sarah on the arm and whispered that he would be right back. She managed a small grin and nodded in agreement. Gibbs had followed the doctor into the hall. "How's she doing doc?"_

"_Physically she is healing nicely. That eye looks angry but the swelling seems to be going down. Her arm is doing very well. What I am concerned about is her mental state?" the doctor replied. "Have you noticed that she seems to be spiraling into a depression? Has she had problems with depression in the past?"_

"_I can remember a couple of times. Usually she snaps out of it pretty quickly."_

"_Well with her confronting her failing marriage and the acceleration of the abuse I am concerned that she won't snap out of it this time."_

"_I have a gut feeling that you may be right." Gibbs told him. _

"_Would you like for me to have a councilor come talk to her before you leave?"_

_Gibbs thought for a moment. He had thought about it but he had a huge distrust for the profession as a whole so he had dropped that idea. His family could help her. "Thought about it. Think I will try myself first. She is a great friend. I will tell her daughters and let them know what you said and let them decide."_

_The doctor nodded and shook Gibbs hand. "You're a good friend and neighbor Agent Gibbs." Gibbs just nodded and grinned slightly. "Call me if I can be of any help."_

_Before Gibbs went back into the room he called Ducky and asked him to meet him at his house. Ducky was concerned about what the doctor had said so he agreed. Then Gibbs quickly dialed Ziva. He asked her to be at his house as well. She also agreed with concern in her voice. She had told him she would stop and pick up food along the all way knowing that Gibbs' refrigerator was probably totally empty._

_Gibbs stepped back into Sarah's hospital room to find she was sound asleep. He facial features were relaxed and he could not help but notice how beautiful and peaceful she looked in her sleep._

_End of Flashback_

NCIS

Gibbs pulled up into his driveway seeing Ducky's Morgan sitting in the driveway. Gibbs smiled to himself and thanked God for his family Sarah would be fine with them. Sarah began to wake up when the truck came to a stop. Gibbs got out and walked around to the passenger side to help Sarah out of the truck. She turned in the seat as he opened the door. She then slid out into his waiting arms as he lifted her out onto the ground. She mumbled a quiet thank you and started slowly walking toward the door. Gibbs saw her look over toward her house and sigh. He was not sure she would ever be comfortable in that house again.

Gibbs followed her up to the door. As they reached the door they were greeted by a smiling Dr. Mallard. "Good Morning my dear." Ducky greeted Sarah with a smile.

Sarah looked up at the kindly gentleman and could not help but smile at the man. "I'll survive Ducky," she managed to say as she looked at the ground and walked into the house. Ducky looked at Gibbs and sighed. Gibbs just shook his head and followed Sarah into the house.

Sarah was just standing in the living room not knowing what to do next. Realizing her confusion Gibbs came up next to her. "Sarah, let me help you up to the guest room. Ziva is on her way over to help you with a shower and she is bringing lunch." Sarah looked at him with a sigh.

"Ok, maybe a shower will feel good." Gibbs took her good arm and steadied her as they made it up the stairs. He escorted her down the upstairs hall into the guest room. Gibbs helped her sit down on the bed and he then went about removing some boxes he had sitting there. He then propped up the pillows against the headboard and then helped her scoot against them. He then helped her off with the sling and positioned her arm on another pillow he had placed on the bed next to her.

"Can I get you something?" Gibbs asked as he put another smaller pillow behind her head taking a moment let his hand gently caress her soft hair. He noticed that she had lost the hairdo she had so beautifully displayed on Saturday afternoon after the shopping trip. He could not help but sigh knowing how gorgeous it h glad brought out the then glow in her face.

Sarah looked up at him feeling his hand touch her hair. "I would love a glass of iced tea if you don't mind," she said with a questioning tone.

Gibbs smiled at her. "Your wish in my command my lady." He bowed from the waist and walked toward the door. He looked into the mirror that was by the door and noticed that Sarah's face and eyes were filled with dejection that he knew she must be feeling. "You're putting on a brave face," he thought. "I need to call the girls and get them to come over." He walked out into the hall and was met by Ducky.

"How's she doing?"

"I've never seen her this down Duck. There have been other times I've noticed her depression but this is different. I'm worried."

"Jethro, she may need some professional help and maybe even some medication. She has kept her life with her husband a secret maybe even from herself. She is having to face a lot of serious stuff. Did you say she asked you to get her an attorney?" Gibbs nodded.

"Called him last night. Coming over this afternoon. "

"Does she have the money for an attorney?" Ducky asked "That may be a problem weighing on her mind."

Gibbs smiled. "Not a problem. He was Diane's lawyer and believe me he owes me a huge favor. He's doing it pro bono."

"Does she know that?"

"Told her last night but I may need to tell her again. She was kind of out of it."

"Ok, I'll go talk to her and see if I can get a handle on how we need to proceed to help her."

Gibbs put his hand on the old man's shoulder looking into his eyes. "Thanks Duck. She wants something to drink. Be up a little later. Keep your eyes on her. I'm worried."

Ducky nodded. "Have you called her daughters?"

"Going to while I am downstairs." Ducky smiled and knocked on the bedroom door.

NCIS

Ducky had heard a quiet acknowledgement to his knock. Sarah had agreed to talk to him so he entered slowly smiling at her. He quickly noticed the despair in her eyes, her face was drawn and she looked very, very tired. "Hello my dear, are you comfortable?" Sarah managed a smile. Ducky pulled a chair up and sat down next to the bed. "You look very tired." Ducky began cautiously. "How are you feeling emotionally? This must be really rough on you emotionally."

"Yes Dr. Mallard. I am really very upset. I know getting a divorce is the right thing to do but I can't help but feel I failed somehow. That his behavior is my fault. If I had been a better wife ….."

Ducky stopped her. "Don't talk like that Sarah. This is not your fault. From what I have learned about people's behavior he is wired this way and nothing you could have done would have changed what happened." Ducky tried to reassure her. He could see his words were falling on deaf ears.

"Dr. Mallard, I have to blame myself. I could have done more. I know I could."

"Sarah remember, I'm Ducky to my friends and I consider you a friend. Please consider what I have said. You are not responsible for his behavior." He took her good hand and held it in his. "Please let me know how I can help you. " There was no doubt she was depressed and blaming herself. Her problems required more attention that he could give. "I mean it Sarah. I have a friend that could help you. You seem so depressed I want you to consider getting some professional help."

Sarah looked into the older man's comforting dark blue eyes. It was like she was talking to a very old and dear friend. His eyes seemed to wrap her in comfort just as her grandfather's eyes had done when she was a little girl. She squeezed his hand and forced a smile. "Thank you Ducky for everything. I'll think about it." The sound of her voice still seemed very down. It was like she was saying good-by.

Ducky looked back at her and smiled. "I'll let you get some rest. Jethro should be in with your tea." He told her gently patting her hand. "I'll be downstairs if you need me. All you have to do is ask." They both heard a knock at the door. "Come in Jethro. We are finished. "Ducky replied then he turned and smiled at Sarah. "He is very worried about you," he whispered to Sarah. She nodded as Gibbs came in with a large glass of iced tea.

"You feeling better." He asked noticing the wetness in her eyes. He glanced at Ducky. Ducky just smiled and patted Sarah's hand again. He then got up and put the chair back where he found it.

"I'm fine." Sarah muttered taking the glass he handed her. She managed to look up into Gibbs eyes. "Really Jethro, don't worry."

"Well that comes with friendship Sarah. Ziva is here. We are going to get some lunch and Walter will be here later this afternoon."

"Walter?" Sarah questioned.

"Walter Nelson, Diane's divorce lawyer. Remember last night you asked me to call him."

Sarah's face showed she remembered the conversation. "Ok. I'll talk to him. How much is that going to cost me?"

"Not one cent. He owes me after the crap he was forced to give me over Diane." Gibbs chuckled.

Sarah could not help but smile. "That is an understatement."

Sarah's eyes were beginning to droop as she began to doze. Gibbs took the glass from her and set it on the nightstand. "I know a pretty lady who needs to take a nap." Gibbs smiled. He then reached into his pocket pulling out her cell phone and placing it on the bed next to her good hand. "Here's your phone if you want to call the girls." Sarah looked into his blue eyes with a pained look on her face. "They know Sarah. I called them earlier. Janice agreed the babies do not need to see you just yet but you can talk to them." Sarah relaxed back onto the pillows. Gibbs then bent down and kissed her forehead. "Now you get some rest. Use your phone to call me if you need anything."

Sarah yawned covering her mouth. "Yes sir." She saluted him.

"Get some rest." Gibbs and Ducky stepped toward the door. Gibbs stood watching Sarah as she finally allowed her eyelids to win the war she had been having with them. Ducky stepped out into the hallway. He waited for Gibbs. He knew Gibbs was still staring at Sarah as her breathing evened out and she was asleep.

"She's finally asleep." Gibbs replied pulling the door closed leaving it open just a crack so he could keep a close eye on her.

"Good." Ducky replied. "That is my prescription for her right now. Rest, food and lots of talk affirming her self-worth." Gibbs glanced back at Sarah one more time through the door. The two friends started off down the hallway toward the stairs. Gibbs was still glancing back toward the guest room. "Relax Jethro. She's asleep. It's the best thing for her right now. It might help with the depression spiral she has herself in."

"I know Duck but something doesn't set will with my gut. " Gibbs replied rubbing his hand over his stomach.

"I would bet it is hunger, Jethro. When did you last eat?" Gibbs just shook his head. "That is what I thought. You can't take care of her if you don't take care of yourself." The older man patted him on the shoulder. "You are planning on telling her?"He questioned. Gibbs looked at him with a puzzled look on his face. Ducky just looked back with an all knowing. "You're not the only one who is perceptive my boy."

"Well someday Duck but not right now. She needs to see that she can stand on her own feet first. Then she needs to be courted a little. I know she has never had that. She mentioned that once or twice when I was dating Stephanie and Hollis."

Ducky nodded all knowing. He knew totally how Jethro felt about this woman. He wanted her to be treated like the lady she was. He was going to have his work cut for him. Right now she did not believe she was worthy of anything much less his love.

NCIS

Ziva and Gibbs were working on lunch of spaghetti and meatballs with a salad and garlic bread. Gibbs was placing the placing the plates on the table and put one on the tray to take up for Sarah. Ducky had agreed to stay for lunch and Tony had called and was heading over when he heard what they were eating.

Just as Gibbs had started fixing Sarah's plate he heard a crash from upstairs. It was the sound of breaking glass. Ziva and Ducky had been talking and did not hear the sound. Gibbs turned and ran up the stairs. His gut was churning and it seemed that his legs refused to climb the stairs. Ducky and Ziva noticing the look on his face followed him close behind

When he reached the door of the guestroom he bolted into the room. He gasped out loud at what he saw. Sarah was lying on the bed passed out her cell phone in her lap, pieces of the broken tea glass on the bed and one in her hand. There was a small stream of blood coming from her good wrist. The hand with the cast on it was still holding the piece of glass she had used to cut her wrist. Gibbs rushed over and quickly pushed the edge of the bedspread over the cut on her wrist to stop the bleeding fear on his face. He looked back and locked eyes with Ducky.

Ducky motioned to Ziva to go downstairs to get his bag. "Keep pressure on it Jethro." Ducky ran into the bathroom to get some towels. Gibbs nodded keeping pressure on the wound; he pulled her closer to him laying his chin on top of her head.

"Why would she do this?" he thought. He glanced down at the cell phone. On it was a text message. It read, "I got bail you useless bitch and I am coming to repay you for your betrayal with Leroy Jethro Gibbs. You think my last beating was bad just wait." Gibbs just shook his head. "That son of a bitch." Gibbs mumbled. He looked down at Sarah. "Regardless what happens I'll fix this Sarah? I promise. Please hold on. Please stay alive. You deserve so much more." He kissed the top of her head. "Please stay alive because I love you. I want to make your life better in every way," he whispered as both Ducky and Ziva came back into the room.

Gibbs moved around Sarah's back continuing to hold her close as Ducky did what he could do to stop the bleeding. Gibbs could not watch what Ducky was doing all he could think about was that he might be losing another love.


	9. Chapter 9

The Good Neighbor

Chapter 9

AN: Thank you for the reviews and new story followers. I really enjoy writing my stories.

Ducky was able to stop the blood that was coming from Sarah's sliced wrist. It only took a matter of minutes to take the five stitches it required to seal the wound. Ducky then quickly bandaged her arm and then he checked her vital signs. Gibbs looked over at Ducky for his assessment. "Well Jethro, I think she will be all right physically. Her vitals are good and she really only lost a minimal amount of blood. I am more concerned with her emotional health," he told his friend. "I knew she was down but I did not think she was suicidal. Do you have any idea what caused her to attempt her life?"

Gibbs reached over on the other side of Sarah and picked up the cell phone. "This might have something to do with it." Gibbs handed the phone over to the doctor. He quickly read the text. His face was filled with anger with each word.

"That would do it. I'm afraid. " Ducky replied. "Would he really have the guts to come here?"

Gibbs continued to stoke Sarah's hair. "He might." Gibbs did not want Sarah to wake up alone so he turned toward Ziva who was standing in the back of the room. "Ziver, call McGee. I need him to check on this text." He tossed the phone toward her. Ziva caught it in her right hand. Ziva read it and you could see the anger just take over her face. "Then call DiNozzo and have him put a BOLO on Myron. I'm sure he just violated his bail agreement. If he got out I am sure he was told to leave her alone."

"On it Gibbs." She walked out into the hall muttering to herself something about a piece of a man's anatomy and a huge knife.

"Jethro, I'll be downstairs if you need me." Ducky replied. "Do you still have some Earl Grey in the cabinet?" Gibbs nodded.

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs looked down at Sarah. "If she is going to be fine why is she unconscious?"

"Total exhaustion I would imagine." Ducky told him. "She's been through a lot the last couple of days." Gibbs nodded as he looked down into Sarah's closed eyes. She looked so peaceful and relaxed. She was almost smiling as she had nestled into his shoulder. He was still holding her hand.

Ducky patted him on the shoulder and quietly walked out the door. Gibbs looked down at Sarah again as he ran his hand unconsciously through her hair. She really was beautiful. How could Myron not be totally in love with this woman? She was funny, caring, crazy and a totally devoted mother, grandmother and friend. Who could not just love her with all their heart? Gibbs then leaned his head back against the wall staring at the ceiling.

NCIS

McGee was in the middle of writing the last chapter of his newest novel when his phone rang. "Hey Ziva, what's up?" he answered.

"We need you over at Gibbs' house. Myron just sent Sarah a text message threatening to harm her." Ziva told him. "Gibbs wants you to trace it. We need to know where he is."

"Give me twenty minutes to change. I'll be there." He replied jumping up from his typewriter. "How did Sarah handle it?"

"Not good Tim. Not good at all."

"What happened?"

"I will tell you when you get here. We need this on the U T," she told him.

"That's Q T and I get the message. Have you called Tony?"

"Next call Tim." Ziva replied hanging up the phone quickly. McGee looked down at his phone. Ziva had never hung up on him before.

Ziva was pacing the living room floor as she dialed Tony's number. "Hello my lovely Ninja." Tony answered his voice oozing with charm. "What can I do for you?"

"Tony, Gibbs needs you over at his house."

Tony's voice changed from charming to all business. "What's up Ziva? Are you all right?"

"Relax Tony. I am fine." Ziva smiled to herself. "Myron sent Sarah a threatening text. Gibbs wants a BOLO on Myron."

"How did that SOB get bail? Gibbs told me Sarah refused." Tony was now in full rant mode. "One of his girl friends pay for him."

"I do not know. I just saw the text and it said that he was out and coming after her." Ziva had wondered how he got out too.

"Well I'm calling the jail first and find out what happened. Then get the BOLO out. Tell Gibbs I'm on my way."

"I will when I can Tony. He is not leaving Sarah's side right now."

"Why?" Tony questioned.

"I do not want to tell you over the phone." Ziva told him.

"That bad huh!" Tony said. "Oh my way my lovely Ninja. Don't worry. We will take care of them both." Tony hung up the phone. He was very, very concerned as he picked up the phone and dialed the number of Metro Lockup.

NCIS

McGee and Tony drove up in Gibbs' driveway simultaneously. Getting out of their cars both men looked at each other puzzled at what was happening in the house. "What's up Probie?" Tony asked.

"Gibbs called me to trace a text from Myron. Seems Sarah was pretty upset about it."

"Well you won't have to look too far. The bastard is still sitting in a cell at Metro lockup." Tony told him.

"What?"

Tony shook his head. "Looks like he was using a contraband cell phone somebody smuggled in."

"I'll double check that just in case. You know rule 8." McGee told him. Tony nodded and walked into the house. Ziva came out of the kitchen to meet them.

"Where's the boss?" Tony asked her.

"Upstairs with Sarah." Ziva told him. Ducky walked out of the kitchen as well with a cup of his favorite Earl Grey tea.

"Hello boys." He said. Tony shot Ziva a questioning look. Why was Ducky there? Was Gibbs ok? Sarah?

"Have you found out anything?"She asked ignoring his look. Tim sat down on the couch opening his laptop. Ziva handed him Sarah's cell phone. While he was waiting for his computer to start up he read the text with Tony looking over his shoulder.

"That son of a bitch." Tony mumbled. "Well he's still in lock up."

"What?" Ducky replied. "How did he manage this? He's not that smart." Tim looked at Tony and nodded. Tony grabbed his phone calling Metro Police to inform them of the problem.

"Looks like he texted her from a cell phone smuggled into the jail by another inmate." McGee replied. Ducky just shook his head. He knew Gibbs would be glad Myron was still in jail but after what happened with Sarah he was going to be mad.

"Ok what happened when she received the text?" Tony asked.

"She slit her wrist" Gibbs grumbled coming down the stairs having heard Tony and McGee talking. "Ziva go sit with Sarah, I don't want her alone." Ziva nodded and started up the stairs. "What've ya got for me?" Gibbs asked his two male agents.

"Myron is still in jail boss, "Tony told him standing back waiting for the explosion.

"How did he manage that?" Gibbs tried to control his anger. "Don't those idiots watch their prisoners?"

"Well Boss I just talked to Metro. He had a smuggled cell phone on him from another inmate. They now have him in cell by himself and they added another charge of threatening his assault victim." Tony told him. He then turned to Ducky. "Is Sarah going to be ok?"

"Physically, yes." Ducky replied.

Gibbs walked out of the room with steam almost coming out of his ears. He was so, so mad. Why was that idiot doing that to **her**? When was he going to realize that she was done with him? Does he want to be responsible for her death as well? He grabbed a mug from the cabinet almost throwing it across the room before he poured his coffee. Then his anger turned from Myron to Metro police allowing a cell phone to be smuggled into the jail. He needed to just stew in his basement but Sarah needed him.

He walked around the kitchen for a few minutes thinking what should be his next move. He wanted Sarah protected first and foremost but he wanted Myron punished as well. Then a thought struck him. Setting his coffee on the table he grabbed his cell phone and made a call. "Vance," was the answer on the other end. "What do you need Gibbs? " Leon Vance director of NCIS knew that Gibbs would not be making a social call.

"Leon, I need at least a week off." Gibbs replied in a no nonsense tone.

"Well Gibbs you have the time. Should not be a problem. What do you need it for?"

"Personal Leon."

"Ok Gibbs, I won't press. I trust your judgment." Leon answered.

"Thanks Leon, it might be longer. I have a friend who needs my help." Gibbs told him. "Thank you."

"No problem. I am sure DiNozzo can handle the team." Vance did not question further. He knew that Gibbs was super protective of his friends to the point of putting his life on the line.

"He can Leon. " Gibbs replied and then he hung up the phone.

NCIS

Meanwhile upstairs Ziva was sitting in the chair next to the bed watching Sarah. She could not help but wonder what Gibbs was feeling at this moment. She had heard his declaration of love for Sarah. She looked at Sarah wondering if she loved Gibbs as much as he loved her. She did not want Gibbs hurt much less Sarah. She had been through so much.

Ziva picked up her phone and walked over to the other side of the room and dialed Abby's number. "Hello Ziva, what's up?"

"Hello Abby. I am a Gibbs' sitting with Sarah." Ziva whispered as not to wake Sarah.

"How is she feeling?" Abby inquired.

"Not good Abby. Myron sent her a text and she had an issue with her self esteem. I cannot tell you more on the phone. But I think Gibbs and Sarah need all of their friends here."

"She didn't try to hurt herself. Did she?" Abby asked as if she knew.

"Yes she did." Ziva whispered.

"I was going to check in on them because I had a feeling something wasn't right." Abby was almost in tears. "I'm on my way."

"There is no hurry Abby. She is sound asleep. Gibbs has only left her side to check on Myron and get coffee."

"Is he out of jail? Do we have to worry about Sarah's protection?" Abby replied sounding concerned.

"No, he texted from jail."

"I've read several stories about smuggled cell phones in jail but never believed it. Is that's what happened?"

"Well believe it. According to McGee and Tony that is what he did." Ziva told her.

"How's Gibbs?"

"I am concerned about him, Abby. He refuses to let her be alone. I think he was really scared of losing her."

"Don't worry Ziva, Gibbs will be fine." Abby replied jumping up from her sofa. "I'll be there soon."

Ziva hung up the phone knowing her friend would be there for both Sarah and Gibbs.

NCIS

Gibbs came out of the kitchen to find his team discussing the current events of the day and what was going to happen to Myron. "He needs his ass kicked across the ocean." Tony was saying.

"Metro also needs to search their prisoner's more carefully." McGee added.

"You're both right. He needs his ass kicked, we have no control over Metro and_" He comment was interrupted by his front door opening and in walked Walter Nelson, attorney at law.

"Still not locking your door Jethro," he replied.

"No need." Gibbs replied looking at his team before walking over to shake Walter's hand. "We need to talk Walter before you go upstairs to see Sarah." Gibbs motioned toward the kitchen. All members of the team except Ducky were perplexed to see Gibbs talking nicely to a man who was obviously a lawyer. Once they were alone in the kitchen Gibbs turned to Walter. "First, thank you for coming over and handling this case pro bono. My friend has little resources." Gibbs poured himself another cup of coffee and then with a questioning look he offered a cup to Nelson who knowing Gibbs' coffee shook his head no. "Next she needs a restraining order on her husband. He just sent this from jail on a smuggled cell phone. "He had gotten Sarah's cell from McGee and handed it to Nelson who quickly read it.

"Can you get me a print out of this?" Gibbs nodded because he was sure McGee or Abby could manage that. "I can handle a restraining order given her injuries as this. What about their daughters? Should they be included on the order?"

"I would imagine that would be a good idea. Not that he would normally go after them but since she is standing up to him, he might want to try to intimidate her into coming back. He has never been that interested in his daughters." Nelson nodded. "We have something else I feel you need to know. He has abused her for some time. Since she has been hurt this time she has spiraled into a deep depression. That text caused her to attempt suicide."

"Is she ok? Did you have to go back to the hospital?"

"No, Dr. Mallard was here so he took care of her." Gibbs told him. "She has been asleep ever since. I don't think she really meant to kill herself she was just scared."

"So is she upstairs alone?"

"No, Ziva is with her. " Gibbs took a long drink of his coffee. "I really need to get back upstairs. I don't want her to wake up without me close by."

"I understand Jethro. I can file for a temporary restraining order in the morning and talk to her tomorrow. Then she can let me know what she wants to do."

"That's fine. She'll still be here. I've taken the week off or longer if she needs me."

"You're a good neighbor, Jethro."

"Well its _" he stumbled over his words. "She's been a good neighbor in return Walt."

"I remember Jethro from your divorce with Diane. She was always on your side." He patted Gibbs on the shoulder. "I'll call tomorrow and see when she will be able to see me. The sooner we get this going the sooner she will be free from him." Walter Nelson then shook Gibbs' hand. "Take care of her Jethro. You don't think she will change her mind."

Gibbs looked up at him in shock. He had not thought about her changing her mind. She could. He had her nearly ready to leave Myron before only for her to change her mind. That would be the worst possible decision she could make. "I hope not. This time he might kill her. She seemed pretty determined last night. If I have anything to say about it that bastard will be gone." Nelson nodded and smiled to show his encouragement.

Gibbs and Nelson walked out of the kitchen without saying a word. Gibbs escorted him to the front door. "I'll keep you posted Jethro." Nelson said. Gibbs nodded again shaking the man's hand.

"Thanks Walt. Call tomorrow." Tony, McGee and now Abby who had come during the conversation in the kitchen were very confused. Why would Gibbs be all chummy with a lawyer? He hated lawyers.

Gibbs turned away from the door and without saying a word took his coffee cup and headed up the stairs. Abby stared at him. He had never just walked past her without saying hello.

NCIS

Gibbs had spent all afternoon in the guest room waiting for Sarah to wake up. She must have really been exhausted to sleep so long. He had been down twice for coffee and once to ask Ducky to check on her. Finally as the sun began to set he sent everyone home. He knew Sarah was a private person. If she woke up and thought others knew about her suicide attempt she would be mortified.

He looked at the clock over at the bedside clock. The time was almost 9:00 and he felt Sarah stir in the bed beside him. He had his arm around her shoulder and he was holding her hand. All of sudden her eyes popped open and she screamed and started fighting against Gibbs embrace. "Get off of me Myron. I told you never to come near me when I was asleep. We're done. This cannot be happening again." She was totally fighting Gibbs. Gibbs tried to pull away but Sarah continued to hit him. She caught him with a right hook to the cheek.

Finally he gently grabbed her shoulders and stared into her eyes. "Sarah, look at me. I'm not Myron. It's me Jethro. Wake up honey." Sarah blinked but was still fighting him. Gibbs continued to talk softly to her repeating over and over that she is safe. He voice was beginning to sooth her.

Then a look of surprise and then embarrassment came over her face. "Oh Jethro, I'm sorry. I didn't hurt you. Did I?"

Gibbs rubbed his cheek. "You have a pretty good right hook but no you did not hurt me. Are you awake now?" She nodded. He then moved closer and wrapped her in a big hug. "I'm just glad you're alright. You had me pretty worried about you."

She looked down at her bandaged wrist. Then the realization hit her. "Jethro, did I do that?" She motioned toward the bandage. Gibbs nodded and hugged her tighter. He knew the realization of what she did was going to be rough. "I cut it didn't I? Why?" Gibbs just continued to let her talk. He knew she needed to face what she did on her own instead of him telling her. She started to think. Then a look of horror came over her face. "Myron got out of jail and he headed here to get me," she replied frightened. She shook her head. "No, he texted me saying he was going kill me." Gibbs could feel her body starting to shake.

Gibbs held her closer and began stroking her long beautiful hair. "No he's not. He will never hurt you again. I promise. First he was still in jail when he sent you that text. Second I refuse to allow that bastard anywhere near you."

Sarah looked at him confused. "In jail? How did he manage that?"

"He got hold of a smuggled cell phone."

"So he is still in jail not coming after me."

"He won't come after you. In fact they added another charge. He tried to intimidate the complaining witness against him. " Gibbs told her.

She looked at him. Then she broached the question. "Who knows?" She whispered softly.

"Well Ziva was here as well as Ducky. Then I had to call in Tim and Tony to find out where Myron was. I think Ziva called Abby who had a premonition something was wrong." Gibbs told her. "I would not have called them in but I needed their help to keep you safe." She nodded knowing he had only her best interest at heart.

He watched as the tears began to fill her eyes. He knew she was embarrassed at the thought of others knowing of her weakness. He looked into her eyes. "Do the girls know?"

"Only if you tell them. I'm not planning to and the team is sworn to secrecy." He told her. "If they reveal any information they get a head slap to the back of the head." Sarah could not help but laugh. She had always warned him that someday he was going to give one of them a concussion. Gibbs smiled at her and then reached down with his index finger and lifted her chin up so she was looking her in the eyes. "Sarah, you really had me scared. It made me remember a time where our positions were reversed. Remember." She tried to drop her eyes and face to avoid his intense gaze.

"I remember," she whispered.

"I remember it all too well. You were very upset with me that night. I had never seen you so angry." Gibbs remembered the incident. He had gone out to the beach where he and Shannon had gone camping with Kelly. He had sat down on a large piece of drift wood. He had brought his service revolver. It was his plan to end his life that day and join his family that he had lost. Sarah by intuition had followed him in her car. She talked to him about what Shannon and Kelly would have wanted. She called him a coward. She had reminded him of all the things he stood for. He had never seen her that mad. Then she stormed off the beach leaving him there to make up his own mind whether to live or die.

That night when he came back to his house he found her asleep sitting on his couch with Janice and Alexis on either side of her sound asleep. He slumped up and knelt in front of her placing his hand on her knees. She woke up and seeing his face she smiled knowing he had decided despite his despair. She got up and led him into the kitchen where she made him give his solemn promise never to try to kill himself again without talking to her first, which he did.

Sarah and Gibbs were remembering the same event at the same time. Their eyes locked and both came to the realization what Gibbs was referring to. "I want the same promise I gave you. If you ever feel so down that you want to try to take your life again you call me. All I want is the chance to talk you out of it." Gibbs told her. "You are beautiful, funny and a great all around lady. Don't let that bastard of a husband steal you away from those of us who care about you. That includes me."

Sarah looked at him and a small smile appeared on her face. "I will make you that promise but you won't have to ever talk me out of killing myself again. That was a total mistake before. I am so glad you and Ducky found me in time." Sarah patted his hand. "I want Myron out of my life and then I want to find a new life for myself. "

Gibbs gave her a skeptical look. "So you are not going to back out of the divorce?" he questioned. "No matter what he says."

Sarah gave him a small smile. "Of course I'm going through with it. If he can upset me that much, I don't want him anywhere near me or my babies."

The look on Gibbs face went from concern to a huge smile. He pulled her into a hug. "You have made me the happiest man on the face of the planet." Sarah pulled back from him staring into his now sparkling blue eyes. "I mean it Sarah. I've wanted you away from him from the minute I met you."

"I know you have. Thank you for letting me make my own decision."

"It was very, very hard not to put a bullet in him on several occasions."

"I know but I don't want to be visiting you in jail. He's not worth it." Sarah told him. "Jethro, do you have my phone? I need to call the girls and check in."

Gibbs handed her his phone. "Here's mine. McGee still has yours. He is printing out the text for your lawyer." Sarah looked at him with surprise. "Walt came by to see you while you were asleep." She looked a little afraid. "Yes he knows but he needed to. He is getting a temporary restraining order for both you and the girls. He said he would call tomorrow."

"How long was I asleep?" She looked at the clock and then she wiped her hand down her face. "I'm still tired though."

"Well your body has been through a lot as well as your mind." Gibbs told her. "How about you call the girls and I get you something to eat?"

Sarah smiled at him. "That sounds like a plan." She saw the concern in his eyes. "Relax Jethro. I don't need to be on suicide watch. I made you a promise I don't intend to break. Ever." She could see him physically relax. He kissed the top her head. He got off the bed and headed toward the door.

"Ziva fixed us some stew with some rolls."

"That sounds good." She dialed her daughter's number and started talking to Janice. Gibbs waved at her and walked out the door.

NCIS

Outside in the hall Gibbs leaned against the wall exhausted. "Thank God," he thought. "I want your life to be better now." Then an idea hit him. He could not help but smile. He hoped that she would not consider his idea as pushing but she deserved to be treated as a princess.

He headed toward the kitchen with a feeling on contentment. He stared up at the ceiling. "I don't know if this is what you meant by taking care of her Shan but I hope you approve. " He smiled to himself again. Somehow he knew she was looking down at him and saying "About time Jethro."


End file.
